


nemesis.

by ardourrmiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Issues, Dominance, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gangsters, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Ice Play, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marking, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Office Sex, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Yakuza, degradation kink, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardourrmiu/pseuds/ardourrmiu
Summary: Leading a drug regime isn`t easy - and the growing competition isn`t either. Your club is the main spot of your underground drug business known as `nemesis`. As new drugs come on the market and a new rival arrives, someone tries to help you - Oikawa Tooru, the infamous smuggler. You took use of the opportunity and recover feelings and emotions you thought you`d never feel again. Same goes for him, who only seduces but finally finds someone who fit his palate - you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. la noche es nuestra - the night is ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is inspired off of @hoenymilktea`s story  [ deciphered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911611) (It`s a really good story with the focus lain on street racing; check it out please)
> 
> This is my first time writing so critism is welcomed ;)
> 
> There are many spanish phrases and their translations are at the end notes.
> 
> I took many joys in writing the story and also made [ a playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/embed/playlist/6LD4VOLTDxHKhg1ZZXYZNa) with all the mentioned and additional songs for it.
> 
> Reminder: This fanfic is inspired by @hoenymilktea so it really could be that you see similarities, however i assure you that i didn`t copy the whole plot and story.
> 
> A tip: If you`re using ao3 on a browser then try to download [InteractiveFics](https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/download). It replaces Y/N with your actual name and makes the story more real.

**_Chapter 1: la noche es nuestra - the night is ours_**

“Are you done, Miss?”

“Hold on, Ushijima. This man got a tough body”, you replied with a blank face, as you slowly pull out the dagger out of the dead body.

It was just a few second`s ago when this man was all over your body, kissing and grazing you while you murmured the words he wanted to hear.

“You`re such an impressive man. So strong and tough. How come girls are not all over you?”, you said while deeply looking into his eyes. Only hearing you saying these words, made you sick. The urge for twisting his neck, growing by minute. Even with your brutal thoughts, you let him be and smiled dull with climpering lashes.

The man grunted satisfied, brushing his big hands over your curves, fumbling with the zipper of your tight yet flowing dress.

“Oh oh, we don`t want to be too impatient now, do we? Wait till I give you permission.”

“I don`t need your permission. You`re just a woman. You play hard to get in the club but now you`re here, in my arms and begging for this cock”, he proclaimed with an arrogant smile. “Flower, when I saw you at the bar, I instantly knew that I´ll wrap you up in my finger, just by the way you stared at me. Just like all the other whores in this shitty club.”

Your fake smile faded and you frowned by his words. The sweet act you played – the cute, submissive bar girl – dropped immediately and you stared at him with a cold look in your eyes, redoing the grin on your face.

“Haha darling. Always with these jokes. I can make jokes too, you know? But now let`s stay serious. What about we each tell a big big secret and in exchange for that piece of information, the other gets to undress a body part of the other?”

The eyes of the guy lit up and he excitedly nod with his sweaty hair. Already undressing you with his eyes, he slowly looked upon your body.

“Okay, you first. Make it juicy.”, you cooed sweetly, slowly gracing his chin with your finger. “I am actually a drug dealer.”, he starts, stumbling over his own words in excitement,” and there`s a big drug exchange coming. But only I have the drugs, cause they`re completely a new type. Now, turn over so I can rip off this darn dress”

You chuckled. “Mhm now it`s my turn though. Let me start, so I am basically Y/N.”, you announced. A genuine smile growing as you see his desire die in his dirty eyes. He stopped lingering over your body, his hands falling off to the side, “You might not know my name, I dunno but you probably know that there`s a new person on the market. Nemesis? It`s me. I send my men to do all the shit but I am the brain. Now, tell me. Where are the drugs?”

He stuttered as his panicked and staggered breath became quicker.

“ I- i- don`t want to die! Let me live! I`ll do anything!”

“How funny. You walk into my club, touch all my girls and me with your dirty fucking hands and now beg for forgiveness after you treated me like an object? You probably know that I will kill you either way. But it`s your choice if you want it to be painful or not”, you called with a sly smirk.

“It`s in th- the car.”, he stammered while he followed your hand movements. With a quick motion, you lifted up your leg, showing a dagger on your calve. It was black with golden signs and ornaments. You slowly pulled out the sharp dagger, glistening in the neon lights of Tokyo downtown.

You owned a club but it was in the rich area so it was quite better than the cheap neighborhoods with the muffling strip clubs. It was a wealthy club for V.I.P customers also serving as the central point of your drug business. A business you got from your Grandpa – the head of an infamous Yakuza gang.

“That is a p- pretty dagger haha”. He awkwardly laughed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He cautiously watched you getting closer to him. “Wha- what will you do with me? I told you everything!”, he screamed alarmed. Stumbling back as he suddenly slapped your face.

“Oh. You`re getting bold.”, you massaged your face,”This dagger is from my grandpa. I miss him. Wanna know something? He teached me that women are way more dangerous than men. Why? Cause we are like snakes. We act calm and collected but before you know it, we bite you. My girls are like family to me. You, with your dirty mouth, called them whores. And I just can`t let that slide.”

With a quick move, you stabbed his vital points while coldly staring at his dying eyes.

As your bodyguard Ushijima entered he watched over the scene you have created. The place wasn`t splattered in blood at all. You did your job clean and neat because you hated it when things are messy. With a disgusted grunt, you cleaned your hands and pushed the dead body back with your heels. The slit of your black dress showing your beautiful thigh while you walk away from him to Ushijima.

Like usual, Ushijima had a neutral expression. He wasn`t a man to talk much and that`s why you like him. You usually despise men, but the boys in your gang are the only one you respect and only because they respect you. Unlike other men, you know that they would never betray and lie to you. Each of them showing their loyalty to you in a different form.

You have separate units in your gang. There´s Karasuno, who make the drugs or get them, then Shiratorizawa, who do the dirty jobs and guard you and lastly Fukurodani, who deal the stuff. The units each have an animal and have to get them tattooed on but the more important detail is the snake with a dagger going through its mouth, right in the middle of the tattoo. It resembles you and your grandfather, who helped you build this mafia regime.

You only recently joined the underground business but were already well known since you inherited all the money and drugs from a Yakuza Gang Leader. But where the money is, there are always enemies too. It`s hard dealing the drugs as a women, so you decided to send your guards in your stead under the name `Nemesis`. You send a different guy everytime, so no one knows who the actual boss is. A genius trick.

“What should I do with the body Miss. Y/N?”, Ushijima asked with his deep voice.

“I don`t care as long as I don`t see it anymore. Just do the usual. Send Kags and Hinata in here real quick. I found out where the new drug is.”

“ Yes, madam.”, he hesitated, “ May I ask a question? Why did you do the job? I could`ve called Tendou. You know how he likes seeing his enemies go down.”

“Hmm, it`s just that it`s more fun. I also don`t want to get too rusty, I can`t let you guys do all my work, _boludo_.”, you sighed tired, but with a smile, “I will go down for a moment. To see what my girls are doing. Also tell Blair to bring me a new dress and a gun. The dagger is pretty and all but lowkey inconvenient. I only used it so the trashbag feels more pain while I slide it into his flesh.”, you casually added.

Ushijima wasn`t surprised at your explicit description of the murder. It didn`t bother him since he`s used to it. Although he wishes that you weren`t.

You slowly walked down the big halls while the chandeliers were shining bright. After glancing at the ornaments and colored walls, you got to the end. While pushing the buttons for the Elevator, you thought about your girls. They were precious to you. Something in their happy faces, reminded you of yourself. Although you can`t quite say that, since you were an independent woman. The girls each have their story on why they landed in your club but you didn`t care. You only wanted them to be safe while doing their jobs.

You knew how useful the female body is and that`s what made you so different than the other Mafia Leaders. You were greatly underestimated but that didn`t bother you at all. If you get what you want, leaving your dominant behaviours behind and play the innocent lamb, wouldn`t matter anything. Even degrading you would be okay. But if anyone messes with your family, then they`ll get to know who the actual helpless lamb is.

You didn`t really had family. Your mother died early and your dad was a drug addict and got in debt. How can the son of a drug lord, get addicted? You still didn`t know. Your father tried to pay his debts in many ways. But the most desperate call was, when he told you to go to Argentinia to study, when he actually sold you to the gangs there. It ruined your life and marked a dark spot. The last thing you remember was how you laid in the hospital with an old yet proud looking man at your side. The man was your grandfather.

He explained to you, how your father wanted a normal life and ran away. How he tried himself to find you and why you laid in the hospital bed.

You were delivering drugs in your stomach to Tokyo but a bag opened up while you got in a car crash. That`s why you couldn`t remember anything. The drugs in your blood lead to you passing out for many months. In your recovering days, you learned how to fight. To stimulate your body again but also to defend yourself. Without you knowing, you slowly got dragged into the Mafia.

And now 4 years later you were standing in a full club. People smoking and gambling. The club was just a façade to hide the drug business. There were tables with special card dealers, who were real dealers too. They always have their ways to subtly sneak the drugs to the client. Your best dealers were Akaashi and Bokuto. They were so different but together they really shined. Without Bokutos loud moments, Akaashi could never exchange the drug pills under the table quickly enough.

You went to the poles to greet some of the dancing strippers who wore pretty dresses and lingerie. They exclaimed in joy.

“omg Y/N! We missed you!”  
“Where have you been! Club`s boring without you!”

“Yeah, you better come back and stay longer!”

You smiled. They were like family to you and you appreciated them much. The girls may act like dumb people who are pretty but they each have a special trait. With the loud bass in the back, you tried to say something but got interrupted by a loud murmur.

“Who`s that?”

“He`s hot, I`d gladly do a dance on him or even both”

“Look at his tattoo!”

You cocked an eyebrow, surprised by how the girls reacted. They weren`t easily impressed by men so this was a rather unusual moment. With a questioning look, you turned around to the entrance and glanced at the two men who entered.

They only wore an ordinary suit with an opened up teal shirt. Even with their basic outfit, all eyes were on them. One guy had black hair and had a rather angry expression, while the brown haired one looked more chill and cocky. Like a macho, you could say but something about their appearance didn`t make them look like that. It was as if they were entitled to look that good and be arrogant.

You analysed them, looking for red flags. Nothing too unusual. You met one of them`s gaze, noticing that he stared at you the whole time. He grinned victoriously with mischief.

_♪_ _me duelen los ojos de mirar sin verte…_ _♪_

You locked eyes with the mysterious guy. Daring him to come closer. The atmosphere was tense and the smooth voice of the singer added something. You knew what the words meant.

_♪_ _En un mundo tan falso, digo tu nombre rezando…_ _♪_

The accompaniment of the bold guy shook his arm. He pointed at something, breaking your glare with each other. As the two of them looked away, you went back to the elevator behind the curtains. You made sure no one saw the big smile on your face. You were impressed by the new guy. He was brave, you thought and kept thinking about him the whole ride long.

As you entered your office, cold night air greeted you. You looked around and saw a short tight dress on your couch. You laughed and went to the big window behind your desk. It showed the bright and booming city life.

“So you`ll just stay there? Picking me out such a short dress. How am I supposed to hide my gun?”

You turned around to see a delicate figure moving out of the shadow. It was Blair, your assistant and trusted person.

“Sorry Y/N. I didn`t had much time so I asked Yami for a dress. I know she tends to have short dresses for her lap dances but either that or lingerie.”, she sighed.

“Ah ok.”, you replied, mid changing as you looked at your assistant, “What do you mean by not much time? I don`t remember having any more plans? Well only a meeting with Kags and Hinata but that was it”

“Well it`s urgent, they said. And regarding our boys, they`re here.”, she replied and left quickly without a trace.

“What the-“, you started but heard some noise in the halls. You quickly slid into the new dress.

With a loud rumble, Kags and Hinata opened your doors. They greeted you gladly but went straight to the point.

“Hola, _lindos_.”, you greeted them while picking on a few details on your new dress.

“Hey, Boss!”, Hinata happily exclaimed.

“Where`re the drugs, Chef?”. Kageyama didn`t greet you but you didn`t take it too ill. You liked how straight-forward he was. No playing around the bush. The duo were newlings to the business - but they did not disappoint in compensating their missing experience – and were part of Karasuno, the drug makers.

“Damn Kags, not even a `hello`?”, you teased him while pouring yourself a drink, “ The drugs are supposed to be in the man`s car. This man is not different than all the others . I thought you guys catched on that. Weak men think alike, that`s why their drugs are always on the same spot. Their car”, you neared the glass of brandy to your lips, slowly gazing to your subordinates. The rich and sweet alcohol running down your throat, you gulped multiple times and with a blink the drink was gone.

“Was the day hard, Chef?”, Hinata asked carefully with a tilted head. You usually don`t drink in front of your workers but something about this night was different. _It wasn`t the murder on the pig_ , you thought, _I kill all the time. What is making me feel like this?._

“I don`t think so. Only a weak kill today. Nothing big.”, you answered.

Reminiscing about the night, a familiar face appears in the dim memories. The unknown man left quite an impression on you. Why? You didn`t know. Sure, his looks were great but something about his aura made you stay cautious. He was like a demon who sneaked into the angel`s den. Although he hadn`t done anything, you couldn`t stop thinking about him. And his darn mischievous smirk. It was cocky and arrogant but somewhat captivating. Even after seeing the macho smile several times on other bastards, you weren`t able to forget his.

“Boss?”, Kageyama interrupted your thoughts.

“Ah. You know what, maybe there is something.”, you declared swiftly while putting your glass down. “There are some strange men in my club. I don`t know their name and all that but you guys will know who I mean. They have a strong air around them, you`ll notice right away. Keep an eye on them, I have a feeling they`re not here to just talk…”, you looked at the duo, signaling them to obey.

They hesitated and looked with questioning eyes to you. What went into their Miss to make her so unusual? Even with open confusion, they quietly left and didn`t debate, since they knew how you hate hearing unnecessary questions.

You sighed heavily, massaging your temples. _Why did I ask for that? Do I want to see them? Or rather him? -_ you asked yourself.

“You can come out now Blair. Stop hiding, you know them for a bit already and still can`t look them into the eyes.”, you called.

“I`m not shy. I just don`t like men. Even our boys, they shouldn`t take it personal though.”, she responded.

You chuckled and moved closer to her, “I know darling. But you like it when I do this?”, with a light gesture, you brushed your lips against her soft hands. With a wicked glance you backed off, seeing how she didn`t falter any emotion.

“Pft, I`ll just believe you`re asexual at this point. It`s kinda quiet, isn`t it? Could you please put on some music?”, you requested.

“Yes, of course Miss Y/N. The usual?”, Blair asked.

“Mhm, I need some Spanish songs before I drown in this pop stuff.”

As Blair put on the music you sighed relieved. Without knowing a little smile spread across her face. She may not show it but she loved and cared for you. You guys knew each other since you saved her from the streets. Unlike the other girls, Blair was stronger and smarter. She didn`t show it though, always keeping a wall between her and her emotions. You knew already so you just let her be, grateful for her only staying with you and handling all the paper work.

The high voice of a female singer interrupted the quiet atmosphere but it was pleasant. Calm music accompanied by soft vocals.

_♪_ _Con un poco de aguardiente y limón, Baby, sabes tan dulce_ _♪_

“What`s wrong Miss?”, Blair asked as she noticed the whiskey glass on your desk. It was strange for you to drink during work, since it made you inattentive.

“Nothing, _ricura_. What`s the last thing on the schedule, I just want to go home already.” You voiced exhausted.

“Well there`s only one meeting left. I never saw them here but they pressured me. Something with your drugs again.”, she exhaled with a tired face.

Meeting each other eyes, you squinted yours to show your confusion.

“Well they`ll be here in a few. Prepare yourself. Should I send one of Shiratorizawa?”, Blair mentioned.

“I think I am good for now, but send Ushi and Semi to the door.”. you winked at her, “you are free for today, go and rest darling.”

“Thank you”, she said and retreated.

Clattering from her shoes were audible, slowly fading. You went to your chair and sat down, spinning around to enjoy the pretty city view. Cars of all forms driving down the streets, but so fast that only the swift motion of their lights were seen. Making a big mess of red, white and yellow color trails. It was night but Tokyo`s buildings were bright enough to compensate the darkness. Neon lights everywhere, making everything look surreal. The city was full. Customers running in and out of your club like ants. You chuckled while enjoying the amiable music.

_♪ Suave y sabe a cherry cola, dura como una pistola ♪_

While you moved your head to the melody, you heard foot steps approaching. It weren`t the light steps of a woman. You noticed it came from a man. Two. But you also know that it couldn`t be your guard because they were trained to not make a noise. Your suspicion and attention were raising and with an alarmed yet calm manor you turned around and looked at the opening door.

_♪ Lento y suavecito, soy más dulce que la miel ♪_

As soon as the guests arrived, a small gasp escaped from your lips. The men who just arrived, where the same who you just saw at the entrance. Your attention on its peak, you looked to your main interest: The guy with the cocky smile.

Noticing that he stared at you the whole time - again – you smirked, knowing how good and attractive you are. No person was ever able to resist you and he surely was one of them. His eyes scanning you in the curve hugging dress and the gun – attached with a strap – on your thigh. His malicious eyes didn`t go unnoticed. You also annalyzed him. He wore a green – more teal – like button shirt with a black coat – matching to his pants. His jacket was open and the shirt was also like that – showing his chest. His friend also wore the same outfit but you weren`t as interested in him as in the boy with the soft curly hair. You somewhat felt attracted to him. There`s something about the arrogance that made him so attractive.

_♪ En el jardín queda mi corazón, corazón, en el jardín, boy ♪_

“I´m Oikawa and he`s Iwaizumi. You`re the head Y/N, I suppose?”, the brown haired man introduced himself before you could. You were utterly caught off guard, since you wanted to go under your gang`s name `Nemesis.`

“Who told you?”, you asked calm but cautious while turning off the music with your remote.

“We knew about all this a long time ago – I just wanted to see if it´s true. So you`re the actual head of this gang and club?”, he bluntly said.

“State your business before you start talking like that to me, _gilipollas_.”, you coldly stare into his eyes while showing a repelled expression.

Oikawa rose his eyebrow and looked shortly away while chuckling to himself. With his tongue poking through his cheeks, he crossed his arms and replied daringly:

“Okay I see. I wanted to start things off nicely since you`re a woman leading a big ass gang in Tokyo but alright”, with a quick hand movement he sent away his friend or guard Hajime.

“Are you sure? Heard she is pretty underestimated, kills well and gladly.”, Iwaizumi informed him while he walked out.

Not answering Iwaizumi, Oikawa sat down on your couch with his arms over the leans. His arrogant behaviour annoyed you but you were still intrigued by his visitation.

“Good music taste, you speak Spanish?”, Oikawa asked.

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, but don`t beat around the bush. Tell me about your business already.”

“Alright, Missy.”, he responded with a haughty chuckle, “Me and you ain`t that different”, He started, “with a few others, I lead a big gang okay? Like you, we deal with all the good stuff. But recently there`s another person on the streets. His gang is selling something new and all our customers are running to him. Yours too, you probably noticed though. I know you don`t want to lose your clients – me neither – so what about bundling our gangs to destroy that new fiend?”

“Hold on, you´re going fast. I do know about the less amount of buyers and the new drugs, but I didn`t heard anything from the producers. Also, why bond? I don`t need an alliance with other gangs.”, you played back.

“Cause we`ll be stronger this way. I also don`t think that you wanna send all your good men on searching for the new mighty Mafia Group.”, his encounter was well thought and you were rethinking your chances. “I know your strength, it`s recreating and selling drugs. Mine is smuggling. So why not combine it? There won`t be any loss for any of us.”, he added. He was right, as soon as he introduced himself you knew who he was. The infamous Oikawa Tooru – the best seller in town.

“What about the profit? How much will my crew get?”, you asked with suspicion.

“We will split the wins and neccessaries 50/50. Drugs, costs and all that. So are you in, we have a deal?”, he went closer to your desk and put his hands in front of you – mimicking a hand shake.

You thought about everything. It was true what he said and there wouldn`t be any cons at all. You even have a bit of the new drugs, so you could reproduce them. And with the great smuggling rate his gangs have – you could easily make profit. You didn`t thought any longer. You moved to him and shook his hands tight.

“Deal.”, you agreed. You stood up and leaned on the desk, moving your upper body above it.

“Good girl.”, he rejoiced proud. “what information about the new drugs do you have?”

“Well, I just killed someone to get them so we have to wait a bit till my specialists can tell me more. My boys should bring them every second by no-“

A loud noise and rumbling interrupted the convo. It sounded like multiple people fighting with each other. You and Oikawa turned to the clamor attentively. There were two big Mafia Leaders in a room so it would have been no surprise when there`d be a planned attack. But what was unexpected was your guards struggling. Ushijima and Semi were trained in combat so they actually should be fine but something in the continuously noises from outside the door made you uncomfortable.

“Something is wrong.”, you declared, “Get your weapons out.”

“How did you-“

“Don`t ask, all men are the same, _forro._ ”, you said while pulling the gun out of your strap. Oikawa watched impressed and puzzled how fast you stood up and were ready to fight. You loaded your gun and looked at him, noticing how he still didn`t prepare.

“So you`ll just stand there?”, with an annoyed expression you glanced at him.

With a chuckle, Oikawa slid out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves – slowly revealing his toned arms. There was a big dragon tattoo going up from his arm to his shoulder – maybe even further. He noticed your eyes and shot a certain look with the unbearable smirk to you.

“Like what you see, Missy?”

“Don`t talk like that with me. My men will come any second”, you rushed to the front of your desk, signaling him to go to your side.

With a loud bang the doors opened and Semi stumbled in – with a bloody head and an unconscious Ushijima on his shoulder. You rushed with a worried expression to them and inspected their wounds.

“We`re getting attacked. It`ll take time, until the backup comes.”, Semi breathed out heavily before transporting Ushijima to the couch. As he looked up, he saw Oikawa. With a quick move – he pointed the gun at him.

“He`s an ally, don`t worry. Get you and Ushijima out of here, I noticed the commotion already. Go”, you said as you pushed the gun down and reassuringly looked into his enlarged pupils.

“But-“, he insisted.

“Go and do what your boss said. I am here too, she`ll be safe”, Oikawa joined in.

Semi lifted his wounded friend up and left quickly – with a little doubt about Oikawa`s words. You turned around and asked Oikawa, if he`s done preparing as you heard two people approaching. You flipped around and noticed two men in dark wear coming to your room. They looked like twins yet they had a crucial difference – their hair color. One was grey haired while the other was blondish with an orange tint. The expression on their face were different too. They grey one had a blank face and the blonde a really arrogant one. It looked like Oikawa`s macho face.

“Oh there she is – Y/N – or should we call you Nemesis?”, the blonde guy clamored, “Just call me Atsumu, with my brother Osamu – we`re the Miya Twins.” He tilted his head and pointed with a gun between him and his brother.

“You hurt my guards. What do you want from me?”, you stated with a stoic voice.

“You killed one of our dealers. This was just a small payback. We know you have the drugs. Give them to us, now”, Osamu said.

You remembered the words of the dead man. There was supposed to be a drug exchange and his disappearance probably didn`t get unnoticed since he carried the new drugs. You scolded yourself for your mistake and opened your mouth to lash back – but Oikawa was quicker.

“Tch, so annoying.”, Oikawa commented, “Leave already, you`re just bothering us, you Fuckers. We have some business to do.”

Atsumu whirled around and looked at Oikawa.

“And who the fuck are you? Interrupting our talk like that, piss off”, he said madly. “Control your man, Lady.”, he grabbed your hand harshly, taking the gun out of your hand. “Now tell me, where are the drugs!” You looked daring into his wild eyes and said nothing. With an angered expression he raised his hands – ready to slap you. You didn`t react, bracing yourself.

“I am Oikawa Tooru, you bastard.”, a voice said and you heard a loud gun shot. Atsumu yelled surprised and looked to his left – a big hole in his hand.

“Get your hands off of her – before I shoot your left hand off.” Oikawa has shot through Atsumu`s hand – explaining his loud scream.

“Fuck, you are really bothersome. Osamu watch her real quick. I have to teach someone a lesson” Atsumu dropped everything – including your hand - before he ran to Oikawa. Even with a hole in his land, he tried to punch Oikawa. You heard loud rumbling and smacking in the back, but you didn`t pay attention. You bent over to the two guns on the ground but before you were able to pick them up – a big boot stomped on your hands.

“Ugh-“, you exhaled in pain.

“Don`t get too hasty. My brother may be furious and act impulsively but I make up for his dumb actions.”, Osamu phrased.

“Oh yeah?”, you replied. With blank expression in your eyes, you looked up. There he stood all mighty, degrading you. Your anger slowly built up and adrenaline rushed through your blood. Osamu looked at you curiously – waiting for your reaction.

A loud clatter sounded in the further back and to your luck, Osamu investigated Oikawa`s and Atsumu`s fight. With a quick move you lifted your foot back, flipping your legs and then your whole body onto Osamu`s shoulders. With his head between your thighs – you strangled him and put your whole weight on him, making him drop to the ground.

While you choked him with your legs, you turned around to pick up the guns. During that, you could see a brief moment of Oikawa`s fight. He was dodging Atsumu`s fists well, but still cashing a few hits. It seemed like Oikawa lost his gun – effecting into the fist fight between him and Atsumu. They were on your desk – rolling over and switching positions. It looked like no one had the upper hand but in contrast with Atsumu, Oikawa held a cool manor. His eyes had no feelings in them – no anger, madness or happiness. It was as if they were empty.

You moved back to Osamu struggling on the ground and put a gun to his head.

“Who sent you? Answer me, _cabrón_ ”, Osamu could barely breathe so you have loosened the grip.

“You`ll soon find out”, he said. You looked confused into his face as he suddenly hit his head with yours – you fell back, making him able to get out of your choke hold. He raised his upper body causing yours to drop down to the ground. With your hands hold together above you, he moved closer to your ear, whispering:

“Don`t fight it. It`s useless. You`ll lose everything, you had built up. Where are the drugs, tell me or this fight will get dragged out longer.”

You looked into his cold eyes and then up. Oikawa was on the ground – wrestling with the other twin. Both were excellent fighters so it seemed like the fight will never end. Oikawa was strong, but Atsumu was also. The Miya Brother hit the floor several times, till he decided to choke Oikawa. A wild look in his eyes, Atsumu smiled like a psycho and squeezing Oikawa`s throat with one hand and hitting him with the other. It looked like your ally needed some help.

“Oikawa!”, he turned his face to the caller as you threw one gun to his direction. Oikawa catched on quick and moved his arm over to the gun - maneuvering Atsumu`s punches and grasped the firearm. Without hesitating he shot multiple times into Atsumu`s body - Hitting his vital points.

“Tsumu!”, his brother yelled and tried to help him. Immediately after he let go of your hands for a split second, you kicked him between the legs. He crouched down because of the pain, which gave you enough time to stand up and point the gun at him. A thump in the back, caused by Oikawa, who took care of Atsumu`s dead body, made Osamu look up. His twin brother was dead. He couldn`t believe it, his beloved brother just died in front of his eyes. In that moment, rage overcame him and he stood up – ready to attack you.

In the middle of doing so, he stopped. Oikawa stood behind you and stared downright on him. But that wasn`t the only thing that made him pause. You heard a faint clap in the back, growing louder. An unknown man came closer to your office. He wore a complete white suit.

“Impressive. I never thought that someone would be able to hurt both of my strongest fighters.”, you moved your head to the talker. You never have ever seen him. He had grey hair with black hair ends.

“Who are you?”, Oikawa asked for you.

“I`m the man who sent them. Kita. Kita Shinsuke. The new drug lord, you could say. Your men are strong, but compared to mine, they were pretty weak. They`re strong and can fight, but they do need a bit of time to check that something`s wrong. I mean, thanks to Osamu`s gas, they felt a bit ill already, so-“

“Quit the shit talk.”, you cut him off, “I won`t give you the new drugs. Leave me and my people alone”

“Oh, feisty.”, he smirked, “I know you won`t, that`s why I hurt your people and not you. Their life means a lot to you, can`t relate. I thought I took care of the ones who guard you. Guess there`s still one left”, you blinked in confusion. He took out a gun and pointed it in your direction. As he pulled the trigger you saw into his eyes, you noticed how he didn`t look into yours and you immediately understood.

“Oika-!”, you yelled too late. A loud shot sounded but it didn`t hit you, it hit the man behind you. Everything happened fast. You turned around to take care of Oikawa who stumbled down, holding his stomach but as you reversed, Osamu pushed you over to the desk, strangling your arms on your back and threw the gun away from you.

“You gonna pay for my brother`s death”, he hissed into your ears.

“Fuck you and your brother. Oikawa, are you ok?”

“Shut the hell up”, Osamu put all his weight on you, causing you to breathe in short and staggered gasps.

You didn`t had much time left and heard how Kita came closer to you. You looked around on your desk – searching for useful objects as you noticed the dagger of your grandpa hiding in your opened drawer. With no hesitation, you rammed your elbows into Osumu`s rib cage and used his off guard state to quickly grab the dagger and stabbed it into his chest in an upwards motion. He stumbled back and as he fell down, you promptly went to Oikawa.

“It only slightly touched my side”, he exhaled sharply, “Watch out!”

You were fast enough to turn around and punctured into Kita`s leg. You used the distraction to lift Oikawa up on your shoulders and single handedly carried him away from the dangers.

“You will not get far. I´ll find you again!”, Kita clamored angry.

 _Where the hell is the backup, if I don`t leave quickly then we`ll get killed_ , you thought as you rushed to the elevator. You made it successfully and pushed the garage floor button. With a relieved sigh, you put Oikawa down and rested against the cold wall.

“Not gonna lie, I am impressed.”, Oikawa interrupted your little rest, “For a woman, you fight quite well.”

You looked at him, his smirk greeting you. It was funny to you how he could make such a cliché comment when you guys almost died there. Maybe it was the adrenaline`s rush after effects but anyhow you laughed out loud, throwing your head back.

“What`s so funny, Missy?”, Oikawa joined in your laughter, not knowing why but gladly happy that you put off your serious face.

“We almost died, Oikawa. How can you make these dumb comments.”, you looked at him playfully, questioning his sanity.

“I am actually quite serious at these times but seeing that I am not fighting alone made me more, `happier`, I guess? You were quite marvelous”, he responded.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. What will we do now? You`re hurt and backup will need a while till they arrive.”

“Let`s go to my condo”

You raised your brow. You barely knew each other and only a bit time – which felt horrendous – since you met, has passed.

“Okay, who`ll drive”, you asked while watching the elevator`s doors open.

“Let`s use your car, I don`t think you`ll be able to use mine”, he replied haughty and chuckled, “It´s a race car. I have a passion for them.”

“Coincidentally, mine is one too.”, you swiftly commented while dragging him to your car. You had a white BMW M8 with wing doors and a remarkable sign: There was a white snake across your car doors but you are only able to see them, when you drive at night, when the city lights and the shadow dance on your car paint. It was a special designed car and you loved it over everything. You learned how to drift and all but you didn`t race because of your major car accident.

You opened the car with your finger print and pushed Oikawa onto the passenger seat. After you went into your car, you started it and a loud boom of your engine sounded.

“Damn, I feel bad for trying to make an impression on you.”, Oikawa chuckled and looked outside the window.

His remark made you smile as you shifted gears and reversed out of the parking lot. The ride has been quiet for a while so Oikawa turned on the radio. You jolted up because the sudden sound startled you.

_♪ Es que no soy de nadie, no soy dueto… ♪_

“Don`t be scared, _hermosa dama_.”, Oikawa laughed at your sudden reaction.

“You spoke Spanish the whole time?”, with a surprised look you stared at him, ignoring the flutter in your stomach.

“S _iempre lo hice, querida_ ” Focusing on the road you thought about all the words called him and laughed to yourself.

_♪ Vengo, me voy ya, yo sé cómo soy, va ♪_

You stepped harder on the gas pedal, switching gears. Throughout the drive you guys stayed silent except for the times when Oikawa told you the directions to his living place. Eyes on the street, you didn`t noticed how Oikawa looked at you. With awe he followed your movements – from stepping on the gas pedal to you steering the wheel – he was amazed.

Usually girls would have been all over him already but you stayed cool, which intrigued him. He was curious how you`d look like when your stoic mask breaks. But the same was for you. His arrogant rich boy behavior annoyed you but you also wanted to know why he acted like that. You saw him fight and it was totally different than the act he put up when he met you.

The city lights rushed by, mixing up various colors – until you finally reached Oikawa´s space. He lived in a big sky scraper with many apartments in it. As you entered his penthouse, you opened your mouth, deeply affected by his large living place. There was a huge window, serving as a wall, in which you can see the beautiful sky line of Tokyo. Large buildings emerging into the clouds with lights flickering on the busy street.

You put off your shoes before entering and carried him to the black dinner table in the kitchen section, carefully putting him down. You searched for the med box while he gave you the instructions. After he failed only taking his shirt off, you rushed to him and gently aided his wounded side while kneeling.

“I am sorry that you have to see me like this, mi señora”, he turned away with a little blush on his face. He doesn`t get this weak around women but your soft touches left a warmth on his skin.

“It`s alright”, you replied acting all unbothered but your upper body felt like it could break into thousand pieces, “you`re my ally after all. I am done by the way”

His grin faded. With disappointment he lifted your chin, making you stare into his brown eyes.

“Are we just allies, _cariño_?”

Saying these words made you feel something. It wasn`t unpleasant, rather enjoyable. It caused an unexplainable feeling in your abdomen. It was like a little flutter and your body tensed up when you hear his sweet names for you. You looked deep into his eyes – the atmosphere getting more on edge like. You felt like you couldn`t lie to him. As if you were betraying yourself when you`d do so.

“Don`t tell me you don`t feel that. That uneasiness when our eyes meet, when our bodies touch…”, he continued as he brought his face closer to yours – your lips only a few centimeters apart from each other. The tension at its peak, he finally moved in closer, gently holding your chin up to his while pushing the back of your head closer to his face. Your insides felt upside down – that weightless feeling stretching inside of you.

He kissed you softly, brushing his lips against yours – waiting for your consent. You gave in and forged ahead – putting your rims on his, you opened your mouth slightly, allowing him to kiss you. At his lips’ touch you blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete. He bent back your head across his arms and kissed you, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made you cling onto him as the only solid thing in the spinning world. He carefully rose – watching for you to not stumble – and slowly lead you to the large bed in his room. The sheets were tidy and neat, waiting to get messed up.

For a long time he kissed you, and Oikawa was filled with deep astonishment as you were hard and tough but also warm and amusing to him… each one different from the other, he still was excited for exploring more of your traits. He was amazed and curious how you will act in further actions.

You pressed your lips on his, letting your tongues dance with each other in the dark hole. Coating in your saliva, your mouths created an endless tongue twister, regardless of one`s pumping heart, which felt like it could explode in every moment. Halfway through his passionate touch – he stopped.

He moved away – adoring your flushed face. When you opened your eyes, there he stood – in amazement and surprise.

“Oh gosh, Y/N. If I knew you kissed like this, I would have done it sooner.”, he whispered appease. Your corners lifted slowly, while you looked away – trying to hide your aroused face.

“Don`t hide yourself”, Oikawa announced softly, “I saw a little part of you and am eager to find more about this little flower I picked up” With an impatient wriggle he pressed his lips on yours, slightly rougher but still caressing your soft layers. You felt like your heart could jump out and run a marathon.

It was an indescribable feeling, not like the adrenaline rushing through your veins, not like the endorphins fireworks in your mind. It was like a little flower seed someone took care of. It was steadily growing, slowly showing its true colors. It was like when you stopped breathing but get a brief grasp of air in the last moments of suffocating. Something that frees but also captivates you into longing for more.

Without knowing his hands stroked your back, he slowly unzipped your dress. As he considerately pushed off the straps, the dress slid down smoothly like water, revealing your skin. Oikawa sat down on his kink sized bed, his white sheets crumbling by his touch.

He moved his hands to his mouth, with his furrowed brows and brown eyes he skimmed over your gracious body.

“Fuck –“, he uttered. It did encountered often that men were swayed by your beautiful looks but you know that Oikawa was truly bewildered. He didn`t only wanted your body – something more and you noticed it.

The half nudity exposed you to the cold air. Only your thin underwear yielding you from the numbing temperature. It was only you and Oikawa in the cold room. But it was okay because his touch was enough for you. You wanted more from his warmth and lingering hands on your bare skin. You approached him – throwing your arms over his neck and sitting down on his lap.

With a tight hug, he stabilized your core and look up to you. You placed your lips on his, aching for more of his appreciation.

“Let me make you feel good, _preciosa_ ”, he pleaded with his brown eyes, making you melt with his face.

“Okay.”, you gave off the start signal.

With a relived and grateful expression he locked eyes with you. Both of you stuck in the intimate ambience yet with a hint of a smile on the faces. Oikawa deliberately removed your bra and set it aside as he dug his nose into the hook of your collarbone. With gentle lips, he brushed against your skin and traced kisses all the way down to your chest.

He carefully put your bud into his mouth, only placing light kisses on it. After he was sure that you were comfortable, he went further – Oikawa brushed his tongue apace against your hard nipple. A cold metal catched you on surprise, you didn`t notice his tongue piercing. With one nipple suckling, he firmly grasped your other breast.

As he softly squeezed them, he retraced to a position, in which your bud was in between his index and middle finger. He slightly rubbed it between them, changing pace and firmness.

With his one hand on your back, he made drawings on your back. Moving it up horizontally and leaving chills up your spine. You were truly aroused and wanted more. With his fast hands and mouth, he turned you on – making you moan a little. But you wanted more – more touch, more of him.

You removed his hands and lifted his head so you can make out with him. Entangling your lips, you tightened your grip around his chest while he stood up and sunk into the ready–made mattress.

Not removing your mouths from each other – he delicately placed you down the fabrics following with a marked road of soft kisses from your décolleté down to your sensitive chest. He flicked his tongues over your buds – teasingly looking up to you and coating your nipples with his saliva. With them between his callouses, the unbearable stretching and ache down your thighs grew gradually.

He moved them side to side and rub them firm but only so much to let you feel a sensation.

Subsequently he continued moving down. Slightly sucking on your soft skin. As he came down to your slick, he grabbed the hem of your panties – pulling them down your elegant legs.

“You`re so wet already, _bonita_?”, he pestered you with haughty eyes. Lust tarnishing his eyes in a void of desire. He buried his head between your thighs and slowly licked over your blossom. His cold piercing grazed against your warm hood as you gasped in surprise. Your core tensed up with the flickering of his tongue. You were arching your back, trying to ease the sensitive feeling in your body. As you moaned, he went faster and nipped at your secretions, clearly enjoying your gradually loud becoming cries.

His soft lips drew you crazy and his tongue in your lubed pussy made you crave more. With a chuckle Oikawa saw you struggling to stay quiet, grabbing the pillows for support and biting into your hand. You didn`t want him to know how good he made you feel – stroking his ego – and tried to remain quiet but failed little by little till a little moan exiled your mouth.

“Don’t be quiet now. I want you to scream my name later so don´t be shy, _cariño_ ”

You gasped surprised when Oikawa suddenly slipped his long index into your vagina, knowing exactly what reaction he wants to see. At first he explored your inside inch by inch but as your moans grew louder he added his middle finger and sped up to a pace, which made your legs tremble.

You couldn`t stop to sound and your noises got more uncontrollably. A tickling numbness creeped through your core. You felt nothing but everything at the same time. His tongue rapidly fluttered over your clit in the same tempo as his pumping fingers inside of you.

Your slick was so wet at that point that he could effortlessly shove his fingers speedily. His fingertips unceasingly rubbed your g-spot, loosening your tight walls. You couldn`t handle the immense pleasure rushing through your body and mind. Only staggered breaths and cut off sentences were heard as he built up an excitement between your thighs.

You clenched his head - trying to get rid off the stimulating rush but Oikawa kept his head in place and kept licking your clitoris while thrusting his fingers into your pulsing pussy.

“Fuck-, Oikawa-“, you whined, trying to resist the growing feeling in your pussy.

“Don`t bitch around”, he demanded, “and it`s Tooru. Call me Tooru, _perra_.”

“Hnng, Tooru-“, you moaned. He continued to flick his tongue over your blossom and vulva. The tingling sensation was at its peak, a slight touch would free you from the immense delight you felt. Your core tensed up and you forcefully bit into your hand to restrain you from the inaudible stutters. Your body tensed up as you ached your back, finally giving in to the wave of pleasure rolling over you.

You threw you head back, staring to the ceiling while you squirted your fluid into his already waiting opening. With his tongue he gathered all the remaining cum in his mouth and cleaned your thighs lips with it. While the explosion of sensation overrode you, Oikawa patiently looked at you, admiring your tense body and you rising your chest to the ceiling.

You vision was blurry and your whole body felt tight yet released. After you let go off his soft hair, you unconsciously grabbed, you felt him going up and above you.

“Did I make you feel good, _bellaca_?”, Oikawa chuckled as you pulled him into a kiss.

“You did, so let me make you feel good now.” Oikawa turned around to lay on his back. You slid down his body, placing pecks on his toned abs. With your nails, you traced their form while seductively gazing over to him.

You took down is pants, seeing a big bulge in his shorts. With a slight smile you put it between your middle and index, softly rubbing it and teasing him with your hands.

He sharply inhaled as you slowly pulled his underwear down and revealed his erected cock. Only by looking at it, you pushed your legs against each other, trying to make the desire more bearable.

Nibbling at his tip, sucking the precum out of it, you looked into his eyes. They were fuzzy and pure lust was seen. You looked down at his big dick and took your time putting it into your salivating mouth. As you slipped it into your hole, he groaned – you bopped your head up and down, swirling your tongue over the sensitive top.

You used your hands as aid and pumped his large cock in your hands before you started to go from a sloppy to a more coordinated motion. Oikawa held up your hair as he put his hands on his forehead, quietly moaning.

You sped up and rotated your head and wrist. With your soft lips you guided yourself down to his lower shaft. You sucked his cock switching from top to bottom. Then you stuck your tongue out, slowly licking the thin skin of his cock, looking at him erotically.

“Fuck-“, he mouthed but you still noticed, smiling to yourself.

As he gazed down to you, he met your eyes and it felt like his dick just grew bigger. With a final slurp, you sipped at his pre cum and removed the tip from your mouth.

“Come here”, With a rough grasp, he pulled you closer to him and rammed his mouth on yours – not giving you time to catch a breath. As your lips met the world seemed like to vanish. It was only you and him. His teeth meeting yours, his scented breath in your lungs.

Exchanging spit with each other, you retreated breathless. You fixated on him. There he sat, naked and ringing for breath – but still he couldn`t get his hands off you. Oikawa gripped you at your waist and throwing you to his side. You landed on the crumbled sheets – with him above you. He moved to your head, placing kisses on your head, cleavage and stomach, imprinting a burning desire on his journey. He caressed your thigh as he followed back to his trail, to your face.

He looked at you, craving for you - but still he waited and asked for your permission through his warm eyes. He was barely contolling himself at this point but he didn`t want to scare you with his wild behavior in bed. Normally he`d already fucked you tired but something in you made him obedient, made him want to enjoy the moment.

You flung one leg over his strong back and delicately pecked him on his lips. With a little smile on his face, he inserted his cock into your pulsing opening. He easily slipped in because of your already wetted fluids around your lips.

He slowly penetrated your tight tunnel, almost filling you out with just half of his dick.

“ _Dios mío_ -”, he exclaimed and grabbed your shoulders. He started off slowly, making sure you got used to his size. You exhaled heavy as he started to move. Oikawa put both of his hands on your body, caressing your wonderful curves.

“Y/N?”

“Hm?”, you answered with squinted eyes.

“You look so good right now. Let me make you a mess…”, with a sudden thrust he hit your g-spot, making you gasp in surprise. Your walls tighten up as he deepened himself into you.

“fuck-..”, you whispered under your breath. He looked at you with a satisfied smile and picked up the pace. His body rocked back and forth – hitting your cervix multiple times. There was a deep ache inside of your love tunnel but it seemed to get washed away by the hits of pleasure. Oikawa briefly watched your face and while his enlarged cock into you. It felt like it was getting bigger and bigger – completely filling you up. Turned on by your small moans his dick kept growing.

He grabbed you by your waist and diligently whispered:” You take this dick so good, _pequeña zorra_ ”, he expressed in a hazy voice.

From slowly and built up tension, he changed to rough and fast. You felt your skin clash against each other – becoming more the faster he moves. Your thighs making lewd noises, you embraced him dearly. Your body clinging onto his resulted in intensifying your experience.

You moaned hard as he fucked you merciless, rearranging your guts. His heavy breathing turned you on and his moans made you wet. He wasn`t shy to show when it felt good. He doesn`t carry the fragile masculinity you`re used to from other men.

His touch, his sounds – just he, felt so familiar yet so unknown. It was as if you were taken back to a time which you barely remember. The only think in your blank mind was him and him only.

Your breast dangling on your chest, Oikawa noticed something.

“I didn`t know you had a tattoo…” he slowed down and traced along the ink on your skin. It was hid under your tits, the same tattoo under each one. It was just a simple white tattoo of a snake. You couldn`t remember when and why you got it but you didn`t mind it.

“It´s beautiful…”, he mumbled. The design was oddly interesting to him. His cock was rubbing your cervix, completely filling you inside and the sudden change made your pussy desperate for more. He noticed and his full attention went back to you.

Oikawa continued his forceful thrusts, hitting the good spot inside of you. Slowly coming closer to the climax, your walls and your grip on his shoulders tighten up. With every thrust, every move – he hit your throbbing clit, making you moan uncontrollably.

“Do I make you feel good, _perra_?”, he asked in between the shots. You couldn`t quite answer, an inaudible wincing replying for you. You were so weak in his arms, so easily able to hurt yet he didn`t do anything beside making you feel good

“Answer me!”, he demanded as his breathing got slower and his groans longer but he paused in his motion

“Yes, god damn it! You make me feel so fucking good!”, you moaned.

“Good girl.”, with a satisfied expression he locked eyes with you. Seeing your head whipping back and forth. He quickened up his movement, which made you arch your back. Another roll of tingly sensation came over you as you reached your climax.

“Fuck, fuck, Tooru-!“, you screamed as he roughly moved.

“Cum for me. Cum onto this dick for me, _mi amor_.”, he hissed before you got overstimulated by his deep inside cock. Your core tensed immensely up and your back hurt from aching so much. Little fireworks appearing before your eyes and a shower of release washed over you. The overstimulation hit like a wave full of sensitivity over your tighten muscles, freeing them from the constant pulling and chilling.

With short breaths you let go of him and dropped onto the bed. Your chest rising up and down as you tried to calm down your breathing pattern. With an exhausted body, you collapsed on his mattress.

With a smirk he approached you, kissing his way up from your belly button to your neck. You moaned satisfied as you lifted yourself up and looked at the big window. You just fucked the great drug lord and your ally Oikawa Tooru. With a tired laughter you stood up and went to get your clothes before Oikawa firmly grabbed your wrist.

“What`s so funny and where do you think you`re going?”, he asked with a genuinely confused face.

“I`ll go shower, _chico cachondo_.”, you let out a laugh before going away from him. He let go of your hand. With a baffled face he looked at you walk away. He was suprised that you didn`t feel any fatigue. You found the bathroom at the end of the hall and went right into the shower.

Turning on the hot water you stood there for a few moments, relieving the pain and reawakening your sore body and mind. Massaging your head, you turned around to search for the body soap.

As you turned around to grab the bottle, a cold pair of hands clinged onto your wet waist. You quickly turned around, just to be greeted by Oikawa`s smile.

“So you`ll just leave me with my hard cock, _estética_?”, he asked and lightly bit your shoulder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> ricura - sweetie/darling  
> lindos/bonita/estética - beautiful  
> hermosa dama - beautiful lady  
> gilipollas - dickhead  
> forro/boludo - idiot  
> cabrón - bastard  
> siempre lo hice, querida - always did, dear  
> mi señora - my lady  
> cariño - my dear  
> preciosa - precious  
> perra - bitch/slut  
> bellaca - horny fuck  
> Dios mío - my god  
> pequeña zorra - little slut  
> mi amor - my love


	2. Te encontré - Found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very grateful for the support i got while and after writing the first chapter! I never actually planned on continueing but with a few other authors i decided to not stop and plan more chapters into my schedule.  
> I am a student and have to take care of educational business so further chapters will be shorter than the first two, from now on. :(  
> Also i set up a TikTok account on which i`ll post updates about `nemesis.`  
> ->@ardourrmiu
> 
> There are many spanish phrases and their translations are at the end notes.
> 
> I took many joys in writing the story and also made [ a playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/embed/playlist/6LD4VOLTDxHKhg1ZZXYZNa) with all the mentioned and additional songs for it.
> 
> A tip: If you`re using ao3 on a browser then try to download [InteractiveFics](https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/download). It replaces Y/N with your actual name and makes the story more real.

_ Chapter 2: Te encontré - Found you._

…your shoulder tensed up because of the slight and sudden pain from his bite.

“You`re not tired from our little entanglement? I am surprised, _ricura_ . I can`t comprehend how you can still stand after you just moaned my name like it`s the only word you know”, he moaned against your earlobe, “ This feels like you`re challenging me, so let me ask you: Do you want me to fuck you till you can`t get good sex unless it`s with me? Till you`re begging at this doorstep for me to only touch you? Till I am the only man you think about, _perra_?”, he whispered into your ears and preciously praised your curves with his cold hands.

“You can try your luck, _forro_.”, you turned around, “I don`t fuck the same man twice, especially men who call me `slut` in bed or who degrade me.” You scraped your fingernails into his tight chest and pushed him down to the nearby marble bench.

“I think I am feeling grateful today. How convenient there`s a place to sit here. What will I do to you now hmm?”, you tilted your head – crossing your arms and playfully tapping your chin.

Oikawa stared confound up to you. He looked away and poked his inner cheek with his tongue, subtly signaling his temper, which you are testing. You looked down on him, enjoying how he couldn`t do anything about it. Dominating men was thrilling to you but ruling over Oikawa lead to an airy excitement in your abdomen. It was indescribable but it was like the drop in rollercoaster ride. When the whole world shuts off and your insides feel like they`re fluttering in you.

“Are you making me pay for the names I called you, _mi amor_?”, he asked with a cocked brow. No one ever dared to attempt to break down his wall of control.

“Mhm…”, you sounded as you pushed him down the cold seat and swung your legs to the side of his hips – causing your thighs to be wide open above his hard dick.

“See. Little guy is still excited.”, you muttered close to his face – but the arousal went both ways, you were just as turned on as him. You licked his lips, teasingly tickling them with your mouth. He averted his head away with a flushed yet angered expression and hid it well with his hand.

“Is ` _mi bebé`_ mad at me?”, you jokingly pouted, “It`s okay though, because I know how to make up with him.” You placed wet kisses down while trying to make eye contact. Licking his firm and defined abs, you stared at him – waiting for a reaction.

Oikawa didn`t give in so you chuckled between your kisses. Still staring at the shower glass, he didn`t falter – it almost looked like he was unbothered.

You knew he only acted like he didn`t care. Noticing his wound – you paid special nattention to it and graced your finger against it. He sharply inhaled and abruptly turned his face to you. You caressed the bruise with your soft lips. Oikawa was perplexed by the sudden pain, but it did not bother him too much. He actually enjoyed it – watching how your lightly suckled on his red injury. The pain was pleasant and made all his senses sharpen up.

“How come it didn`t hurt when you were ust towering above me, callim me _your slut_?”

You stopped and stared into his eyes as you placed his large cock into your awaiting mouth. Your saliva perfectly coating his warm tip. Slowly but with sucked in cheeks you devoured his dick - bopping your head up and down as you sped up.

“Fuck- “, Oikawa groaned as he couldn`t hold in his pleasure.

Every time you reached the head, you swirled your tongue over his sensitive top and watched him moan in torment as he couldn`t do anything but watch how you made him feel pulsating rushes of delightment.

He went crazy when you added your hands – flicking your wrists in an outwards motion but with a tight grip on his hefty penis, you thirsted for his pre-cum. His sounds left an aching excitement in between your legs. Your slick getting wet, only by his little moans.

The noise grew louder and he wasn`t able to contain himself as you suddenly stopped. He watched you raise your body and get close to his face again.

“Do you want me to make you finally feel good? Do you want _me_ , _chico bonito_?”, you asked him as you rubbed your entrance against his erected cock – you didn`t let him enter yet, you waited and only brushed your blossom against his tip. Only letting him get a brief moment of what will happen.

He stayed silence but his eyes couldn`t lie. They were wild and the lust was mirroring itself in his gaze. Oikawa looked like he could flip you around and fuck you merciless but he didn`t. He tried to control himself, but he was also curious of what will occur next. Although he was so interested, even you know that you were majorly trying his nerves and patience. _Try testing me and you`ll see what happens,_ that`s what his intense stare meant.

You weren`t intimated though, the opposite – you were greatly aroused and enjoyed it.

You took his pulsating dick and slid it into your wet pussy. Your fluid lubing your lips – it was easy to put it in. You slowly sat down and inserted his whole cock into you. A slight moan escaped as you watched how it glid in.

“Fuck- “, another sound left his mouth. He watched how you moved your core up and down – balancing yourself with hands on his strong chest.

With gradually growing haste, you bounced on him – making your skin clap with each other. Oikawa filled you just perfectly – his large cock ideally hit your g-spot. Your breaths became shallow with the sped-up movements and his moans went wilder. He looked at you in bewitchment and couldn`t get his eyes off you. Unconsciously he put his hands on you – holding your waist with a tight grip and forcefully pushed you down. He threw his head back as he moaned outrageously and had a good time with your body bounding on his hips. Oikawa didn`t care about how you took rule, he was now _your_ little slut. His abs tensed up as his upper body trembled.

“Fuck, you`re doing great.”, he exclaimed, watching how his dick easily slid in and out of you, “you`ll make me cum soon, _preciosa_.”

“Really? Can a ` _pequeña zorra`_ make you whine like that?”, you suddenly slowed at a leisurely pace and stopped in your motion. You went closer to his ear and hissed, “ I will let you suffer like this, _débil._ ”

You rose and dismounted from his still erected cock, edging him. But that was the last straw for Oikawa, you tested him – an awful lot and his nerves finally broke through. In disbelief he watched you walk away – water and sweat dripping down your body. With his temper angered, he laughed. You paused in your walk and as you wanted to ask, but he quickly overwhelmed you. He rotated you so that your tits were pressed against the hard and semi cold shower glass. One of the bathroom’s wall had a large view of Tokyo`s streets and buildings – the skyline dragging along the broad window.

“There`s only a bit of teasing I can endure, _mi amor_ ”, he spoke in hushed tones, “You will pay for this. Now.” Before you could encounter, your attempt to speak got interrupted by a cold-water splash caused by the shower head. Your nipples hardened and goosebumps transit from your core to your arms. When Oikawa touched your beloved curves, his hands didn`t felt as cold as the low temperature water hitting your skin.

Frigid air surrounded your sensitive skin – causing it to make every touch more intense. Oikawa took that to advance and pecked you, from your shoulders down to your spinal column. With one hand tightly pinned on the shower glass and the other one lightly glancing a touch on your soft skin – he kissed his way down. His soft lips brushing against your exposed complexion. Before you could even think – the stretching feeling down your legs gradually increased and the longing for him grew.

But as you got more comfortable to his affect – he vigorously pushed his long and tender fingers into your slick as you gasped again. He surprised you with every action he did – and that didn`t go unnoticed.

He chuckled, drew closer to your ear and cooed mischievously: ”You can`t dominate the dom, _bellaca_ . The slut here is you, _pequeña zorra_. But only for me.” He forced his finger into your wetted pussy – his hand easily pumping in and out of your lubed slit.

“Fuuuckk-“, you moaned, dragging the letters.

A piercing perturbation stimulated you deep down from your core to your cervix – perfectly hitting your g-spot. He shoved his digits into your throbbing vagina - satisfying you to the maximum of your capacity. Your walls snugged closely to his knuckles as he furiously pressed his finger pads on your wet cunt whilst placing soft kiss and marks contrary to his rough play with you.

Your breaths become more shallow as a numbing yet pleasant wave rolled over. The panting fogged the wall, mixing up the colors of the city in a chaos. A slow tension built up between your legs as he suddenly stopped.

“How does that feel, _perra_ ? You want me to make you cum? Tell me. Tell me how much you want me, _pequeña zorra_.”, he teased you – a payback to your games with him. You didn`t respond as you didn`t want to give in. With your stubbornness you only challenged Oikawa more.

He aggressively flipped you over leading to direct eye contact. You looked up at him in question. Oikawa grabbed your throat and pinched the sides – you choked on his tight hold. He didn`t cut off your airways but he still made you cough in despair.

“Whatever I say, you do. Ok, little slut? Now do what I fucking demanded!”, he growled, staring into your eyes like a psycho as he waited for your reaction.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Tooru.”, you gave up – unable to resist him.

“Good girl.”, he smirked satisfied. Letting go of your throat – you rubbed the sides of it. Looking if your tranchea got hurt – even though he choked you so hardly, he didn`t injured you.

“Oh?”, he looked at you afflicted, “You think, I`d hurt _mi bebe_?”

You wanted to respond but he was quicker and pressed you against his ripped stomach muscles.

“I could never. _You`re mine after all, princesa._ ”, he whispered. Again, these butterflies in your stomach, the floating in your abdomen. He made you feel so darn special, but in the inside you knew that he`s not absolutely genuine about his words and actions. But you were so tainted by his act, that you allowed yourself to let it slip. _Just once. Before you turn back to the facade of the stoic boss._

You smashed your lips onto his – leaving no space between you and him. The desire for each other growing by the second. He withdrew and interrupted the kiss as he retreated to look into your eyes. He again waited for your permission to enter. Oikawa held himself back but you wanted more of him. He was like a drug and you`re the addict whose hands can`t let go of the euphoria rushes he gave you. You looked into his eyes – allowing him to do whatever he wants to do with you.

In the intimate moment he slipped his cock into you – you gasped in unexpectancy.

With a quick move he lifted you up and knowingly you slung your legs around his waist – dangling with your arms around his neck. You both moaned as your bodies moved in sync, his thrusts deepening in your vaginal entrance. A swirling, fluttering emptiness down your rib cage – no self-consiousness, just ecstasy – as he filled you so deep and good. It was all so rushed yet you felt like you had all the time in the world.

Even with all your weight on him, he didn`t struggled and pounded you with all his might. He moved to the wall – pressing your back to the chilly glass. His hands hold your body against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, you feel a tingling down your thighs.

“Fuuck, you make me feel real good, _preciosa-_ ”, he muttered in awe.

He drove you crazy with his cock ferociously pumping in and out of your, with your own secretions lubed, pussy. You suffered as he hit your g-spot and deeper, with his hefty-sized penis. It fit you just right but the position led to a more intense thrill of pleasure and pain. You surrendered so deep into him that you could melt away like nothingness. Insatiable desire for his rough motions but you didn`t mind – his thrusts numbing yet reawakening all of your molecules.

“Haaahh-“, you sighed in delightment.

Your turned into a moaning mess but that went vice versa. His panting didn`t go down under your loud sounds of delectation. He was just as weak for you as your trembling body, pressed against him and the wall.

Both of your warm breath condensed on the dampening shower – clouds of hot air levitating up and meeting the ceiling. With a steadily force to the wall he still hold you up and fucked you unwearied. His cock slamming against your tightening pussy. A slow built up tension stretched across your cunt as you progressively came close to cumming.

You clenched your walls as he continuesly stroked your g-spot with his large dick. Completely falling for his size, your breaths became muffled as you hold your mouth with one hand – the other still clinging around his neck. You squinted one eye, following his movements. You couldn`t tell apart if it was sweat or water but the fluid was glistening down his toned body. His physique was just right for your palate – slender yet tough and defined.

His thrusts became harder and faster as he moaned in your ear. Your walls tighten up as he did so and you slowly but sure saw how the next wave of an orgasm hit you. You dug your fingernails into his well-formed back, scratching it in pleasure.

“I`m gonna cum, Tooru. Fuck, hnng-“, you whined.

“Me too, _preciosa_.”, he rejoiced, grunts accompanying him.

Again, he quickened up, making you both sound in heavily action. His thick cock filling you up, he let you bounce on his hips. And finally you came - a cervical orgasm devoured you into oblivion. An ungodly sound escaping from your lips as he slowed down.

“Fuck-“, a long dragged exhale mixed with moans and interrupting staggered breaths called from his sweet lips. His cock twitched as it shot his warm semen into your cunt. Before pulling out he let it slid in and out of you a few times – making sure you`re filled with his load. Your chest rose up and down, trying to calm down your breathing, he slammed his lips onto yours. Your tongues joining an inevitable dance with each other.

With a final kiss you guys let go of one another. He inhaled a large breath of air as he carefully set you down to the ground. Your body was sore and ached from all the action.

“I really fucked you up, didn`t I, _hermosa dama_ ?”, he gave tongue to and looked up to you with a chesty smile. Not answering – still recovering from the amazing sex – you gazed up to him, “Now let`s clean my _bonita_ up.”

He let go of your relaxed body before he turned around and went to the heat regulator to set it to a more bearable warm temperature, carefully to not set it too high due to your sensitive skin. You were drowsy and just stood there for a while: you looked to Oikawa. He was focused on something, not noticing how you stared at his toned body. His physique alone was so attractive to you: how he unconsciously flexed his muscles, how they were lustrous playing with you. His chiseled tendon stretching with his movements. And the tattoo dragging from his right arm to his shoulders to his neck. A dragon with wings – finely inked on his flawless and golden skin.

After detaching yourself from the sticky glass you moved towards the hot water stream gushing out of the shower head. A relieved sigh escaped your parted lips – you fully enjoyed the heat running down your skin, feeling like it`s burning away the tiredness. It was just the right temperature.

You approached Oikawa and rested your head on his chest. He was startled at first but quickly adapted to your relaxed complexion. He stroked your wet hair, combing it with his hands before slowly patting and caressing it.

“You did good, _mi amor_. But that isn`t everything I am able to do with you.”, his lips curved into a vicious grin.

You laughed exhausted: “We`ll find out another time, _chico cachondo_.”

While moving away from his pectoral muscles, you only roughly scrubbed your skin with his loofah. There weren`t any female products so you had to satisfy yourself with a hard washing-sponge.

“Oh no, _princesa_!”, Oikawa exclaimed in disbelief, “Don`t hurt your wonderful skin with this harsh absorbent. Here”, he gave you a bottle of body soap. You lifted your brow. It looked familiar.

“I can`t. We have meetings tomorrow, I can`t smell like you.”

“What do you mean ` _you_ `? _Mi amor_ you smell like you just had the greatest sex of your life, so I don`t think it will go away if you scrub your skin like that. I`d rather risk rumors than my _princesa_ getting blemishes.”, he responded caring.

You didn`t want to argue so you snatched the bottle from him. Squeezing the container, a masculine yet floral whiff ascended to your nose. The scent smelled feminine a first but the longer you inhaled the odor of the fluid the more manly it became. You emulsified the gel in your cupped hands before you applied them on your skin. Oikawa attentively and amazed followed your movements. You worked the soap into your skin with the loofah but weren`t able to reach your back. He chuckled as he watched your failing attempts of cleaning it and finally took the sponge out of your hands.

“Let me help you, _cariño_ ”, he gently applied the foamed gel on your torso, fondling with the soaked loofah. Your muscles tensed up as he touched you so intimately – it was different than the sexual desire, it was more like a fostering warm atmosphere airing around a lovey dovey couple. But the difference was that you weren`t in a relationship, you only met him a few moments ago. You scolded yourself and tried to die down the flimmering butterflies in your abdomen. You never felt such intense feelings – well you thought so because you couldn`t remember everything after the car crash.

It was so odd how ordinary these actions with him felt to you. It was as if you were reexperiencing your forgotten memories and reenacted them.

“I am done.”, Oikawa interrupted your thought train. You went back to conscious and mumbled a little thanks before stepping out of the shower. You were tired and just wanted to go back and fall into your tidy bed.

“So you`ll not help me clean up?”, he asked playfully as you wrapped a white towel around your waist.

“Help yourself Tooru, you`re an adult. It just happened that I got into an inconvenience.”, with a blank expression you turned to him. His brown eyes blinked a few times in confusion and the glimmering warmth in his eyes extinguished. He perceived your message and didn`t bother you any further.

“Okay, _mi amor._ ”, you heard him verbalize. You noticed how his tone and the atmosphere changed. But you didn`t mind it too much, you just wanted to rest already. The sudden realization of your bubbling emotions made you uncomfortable. You`d have gladly enjoyed the shower a bit more, if he had just not done it. You don`t even know what he did to make you feel so uneasy but the irritating feeling wasn`t calming down.

After you finished covering yourself up, you pushed down the door handle before Oikawa mentioned something: “You can use a shirt of mine, for the time being. I don`t think you want to wear that dress again.”

“Why though, I can still use it. It is not like it`s broken.”, you turned around and asked confused.

“Don`t play dumb, the dress is uncomfortable for you. It`s pretty and all but it`s probably not to your tase to wear something so revealing and”, he looked at you with his bangs slicked back from the water, “curve hugging.” He gazed down your body – giving you goosebumps.

“And how do you know that?”, you scrutinized him.

“Because I know you, _ricura_.”, Oikawa stepped out the shower, water dripping down his body. You looked away trying to not stare too intensely – of course he noticed and chuckled slightly, the mood slowly coming back.

“Whatever you say.”, you responded, acting unbothered.

“Go outside and wait. I`ll come back with a shirt and then I´ll drive you home – or call you a cab”, he added after seeing your questioning expression.

“Alright.”, you turned around back to the door and left the bathroom. You only noticed how warm and stuffy it was after the crisp and cold night air welcomed you. You sighed exhausted and tried to find the living room as quick as possible. The lingering thoughts and emotions hadn`t left your mind and gave you a headache.

You easily located it – the big couch helped you find the living room in the huge apartment. His condo was big and the staircase on the edge of his space, hinted you that there was another floor. You barely paid attention to his whole housing since you were too busy doing other things. There was a big glass stairway. But unlike others, it was black. It picked your attention because it lead to big tier underneath your current standpoint. It was very tempting to explore it but you pulled yourself together and tried to resist.

Intruding his privacy means that you`ll only get more entangled into the mess he already dragged you in. It was never your intention to sleep with your partner – especially not with the mafia leader Tooru Oikawa. You liked to keep business and life apart from each other so you couldn`t quite fully understand how you got into this situation. It was as if your heart and body took over – defeating your rationality.

You moved to the big couch in the big room and sat down exhausted. The headache was still plaquing you and even after attempting to massaging it away – it didn`t leave.

 _Maybe if I lay down for a bit, it will go away,_ you thought but instantly rejected that idea. You didn`t want to allow yourself to make another mishap again. _But was it actually a mistake? I enjoyed it, no deny, but why did I enjoy it so much?_ , the question pained you even more than the already annoying headache. _It was probably because I didn`t have such good sex in a long time.,_ you reassured yourself. But was that really it? Deep down inside of your hidden emotions, you know that he was different than all the other men you met. That he made you feel something after all these years of emotionless living. And it wasn`t the sexual pleasure you were talking of – it was something that you buried deep down inside, scared to pull out again.

You sighed and threw your head over the backrest. These thoughts drove you crazy because you couldn`t define and control the feelings coming over you.

After the car accident and drug exchange you weren`t able to remember anything before it. The gaps only filled by a bit of information your grandpa gave you. You thought about him. He meant that the past is unnecessary and useless so he never mentioned more than the parts you now know. With an aimless stare you looked up to the ceiling.

What people also told you, were that you changed your whole personality. Till this day you didn`t know what they tried to say. You always laughed it up but you always questioned yourself if that was bad or not. You couldn`t recall how you were before the crash so you gave up after a time. Your bodyguard Ushijima – whom you supposingly know since your childhood – didn’t want to talk about your past behaviours so you let him off the hook.

As you were deep in thoughts, you saw something hindering your sight. You focused on it and analyzed it. It was a piece of clothing – a shirt. You grabbed it and looked at the owner, who held it over your face a few seconds ago.

He smirked at you. Oikawa was only in plaid pyjama pants – showing his full torso.

“I usually sleep naked but for you, I covered it. It`s not like you hadn`t seen what is under here, but I wanted to give you a breather from this _chico bonito_.”, he nodded to the clothing after suggestively swifting his hands up and down his muscular body. You felt your consciousness ebbing away – your eyes growing heavy from the long day but still replied:

“I will not sleep here, so you can put off your pants after I leave anyway.”, you rolled your eyes, “call me a cab, _boludo_. I am tired”, after your demand he put his hands in the air and laughed. You could barely formulate that sentence as your attention flow was keep fluctuating between wary and sleepy.

“I can just drive you home but ok. You`re being really careful, disposing the fact that you just fucked me.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.”, you put your hand to your mouth, trying to hide your yawn. He chuckled and shortly after, he reversed to go grab a phone.

During your waiting, you put on the shirt. It didn`t fit you but you could care less. It smelled like it was freshly washed; you couldn`t define the smell but you didn`t mind. Your weariness sunk and th way your eyelids fluttered slowly signaled your fatigue.

“I shouldn`t fall asleep here-“, you yawned once again. After sitting down for a moment you realized how tired you were. All the fighting and the physical activity made your limbs feel kinda sore. In that moment you just relaxed a bit, sunk into the soft leather couch and completely enjoyed it. The last thing you heard was Oikawa`s voice wandering through the room. Soft foot steps and mumbling before you glid into a deep sleep. You tried to stay woke, your eyes flickering in the inner darkness of itself, but as you give up you quickly glanced to the approaching figure.

Oikawa came back to you and noticed how you fought against the converging sleep – slightly chuckling, trying to keep his voice low. He didn`t plan to call a driver anyway, he called for Iwaizumi, to tell him that he`s ok. And so on you glid into slumber.

He bent over to gather the neatly folded towels you left on the coffee table – carefully to not move too much and wake you up. After collecting and putting them into the laundry basket, he went back to your sleeping body. Oikawa knelt down and admired you for a second.

The way you heavily exhaled after holding your breath for quite a while, the way your nostrils slightly tremored, the way your pupils slightly moved under your eyelids – he liked it all. He loved all of the little unnecessaries your body did when it´s in tranquility. You seemed so peaceful and your face laid princess-like on the arm rest.

“ _Me alegro de haberte encontrado de nuevo.._ ”, he whispered compassionate and with a low kept voice before delicately shoving his arms behind your back. He held you bridal style but stabilized your head with one of his hands – so it doesn`t abruptly fall down – and quickly but carefully moved you over to the bed. The sheets were still a mess but he still gently placed you down on the left side - with the view to the sky line. As he put you down on the pristine sheets, you rolled over and grunted slightly – an audible breather leaving your lips.

A smile curved on his face. He enjoyed seeing you so calm but not in the stoic boss way rather in a state where you let your guards down. Oikawa stared a bit at you and valued your beautiful looks. He sighed in admiration and carefully stroke your hair which fell into your face. His hands moved further from your hair line to your forehead till they finally reached your lips. He gently rubbed them and prized their wonderful color – he moved closer with the intention to kiss you but paused mid motion.

He knew that you wouldn`t like it so he stopped. But he also couldn`t let his sleeping beauty alone without caressing her – thus he mildly pecked your trichion. As his lips left, a sentence slipped out of his longing mouth:

“ _Dormir bien mi princesa._ ” And he diligently pulled the sheets over your body.

Somehow you could still hear a flutter of his words, although you thought it was just a part of your silly dream. As he laid down next to you, you breathed heavily, experiencing your envisage. It was unusual for you to dream, your brain completely forgetting the idea of creating fake visions in your sleep. It`s been a while since you had mental imagery.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

_The scenario was weird – everything was bright and warm. Orange colors and the heat in the air around you. Motorbikes and cars rooming through the busy street underneath you, people clamoring – laughing, yelling, talking. The perspective you were in was quite peculiar. Everything was in the first view but at the same time not. As if you were constantly switching between a person who experienced it and an outsider who silently watched it.The wind, the calmness the warmth of the sun - everything you were able to feel but only barely and not as yourself. You looked around, trying to define your surroundings. Your gaze rushing through the buildings and people, scanning and analyzing them. The location you were in was so unfamiliar yet you easily recognized it. Currently you were standing on a balcony you didn`t noticed in the first place. It was just a normal platform of an even more normal building._

_The house looked quite ragged and had a few fissures in their yellow painted wall. The air was densely and had quite and uncomfortable smell yet fresh scent. Even though the sun was glaring down the sky you didn`t felt bothered by the high temperature – you actually enjoyed it, it was pretty comfortable. The heat was bearable because the cold air in your room swiftly got let out to the outer world, giving you a subtle cooling. The wind rushing through the white curtains, opening its wings before retreating back to the walls; you heard something approach you. Or rather someone._

_The person came closer to you but you didn`t turn around yet – the opposite – you felt quite cozy and patiently waited for the someone to reach you. You closed your eyes and pointed to the light source with your nose. Really enjoying the little peace, a pair of hands wrapped around your torso and a head heavily placing down on your shoulder._

_“Found you, princesa”, a deep but at the same time silvery voice whispered into your ears._

_You laughed and whipped your body slightly. It was like the two bodies formed a silent dance – without music, just the sound of the labouring concrete._

_“I was never gone. Why are you so clingy?”, you giggled and spoke fruity. The perspective switched and you heard your dulcet tones. You cringed- was that really you? Is that the image in your head?_

_Although you could see yourself in the viewer position, you couldn`t see the tall siluette behind you – which was firmly grabbing onto your body – and only could find long arms swung around your waist connected to a man whose head was nuzzled down your shoulder – hiding his face. There was one thing remarkable, the tattoo on his biceps. It looked like a Japanese style like dragon. It looked similar to Oikawa`s but it didn`t have wings on its back. Also the thought of him appearing in your dreams didn`t sit right with you. Why and how did he make it into your head that he comes out in your dreams?_

_Going back to the lovely couple – so it appeared like – on the balcony you tried to identify your location and the man. Guessing the place was easy: Argentinia. It was the only country that would make sense, since it was the only one you`ve ever visited and remembered. But finding out the person behind was a riddle to you._

_You didn`t feel any tension or weariness when he touched you – you felt like you were in the safest spot on earth. So who was it? Who made the past Y/N feel so special? You weren`t able to figure it out. Right when you gave up and tried to just enjoy the moment you hear him mumble something._

_“Because you`re the only one I allowed into my heart.”, you went into first perspective and slowly turned around. Short brown curls were trailing down and hiding his face._

_“I feel honored.”, you joked, “come give me a kiss, cariño”, with a small laughter you lifted up the face. The spectator Y/N in you was delighted to finally reveal the mysterious man but something in you pushed away the excitement. It was rejecting the idea of seeing him – forcing his identity away. And so you never got to know the secret man in your dreams. That was all._

_What came after you couldn`t remember, only blissful moments of his smile and laugh. Even his voice was fading away, the longer you stayed in the sleeping realm. It was like- you were still asleep and tried to recall it even though you were in the resting world. You new it passed already thus you weren`t able to just rewind it in your mind. Like it was a febble memory you hooked on but quickly lost sight on. And then you were standing there, seeing nothing in your inner eye – just a dreamless sleep continuing on the content which just surpassed your core confabulation._

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

The night passed like a silent fluttering bird with Oikawa`s arms fixated on your body – not pulling off. You moved in your sleep, causing the blanket to always fall off your shoulders. He noticed and always took care of it, gently putting it back on. But eventually it did got on his nerves so he decided to just tightly hold you in a hug. Oikawa was really satisfied with it, almost enjoying it too much. Your resting face directly in his direction, in a position where he can easily lay his eyes on your beautiful head. In that way, he could easily sleep and he felt like everything he needed was right at its spot – where and how he needed it to be. For a short moment he wasn`t the mafia leader of a big drug regime – he was just Oikawa Tooru who held the person he cherished in his arms.

And so on, the morning rolled on with a calming manner. The sun dawned at the full sky – creating an art like moment. Light rays breaking through the distant and luminous clouds, faintly moving and changing their form and position.

The beams tickled your face, leaving warm radiations tip toeing on your skin. Oikawa slowly woke up from the sleep – not knowing where, with whom and what he was in the first three seconds. His eyes were open but kept falling down with still heavy lids.

He groaned a bit before he rubbed his eye, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and fixing his blurried vision. After a while Oikawa recalled the past events and where he was and slightly chuckled with a tired smile. With a heavy weight on his arms – he turned to the person, recognizing your face. Some people may assume that he was happy or excited to see that you stayed or that you were in his bed, but he was just…grateful. Oikawa was glad that you were back in his arms, even if you couldn`t remember that you once held on so tightly on his body.

Oikawa rose up and looked through the room. Clothes were scattered over the floor, leaving a trail to the bed. While reminiscing over the night, he averted his neck to you and watched you. You were still dozing off, not bothered by the tingling sunlight. As he chuckled, he stood up and picked the messy clothes, carefully to not make a sound. When he finished cleaning up, Oikawa went to the first floor of his large complex. The upper floor was basically his bedroom and a staircase near the living room brought him to the low base. If you hadn`t gone to the bathroom and chosen a way which inevitable lead you to the staircase, you would have never noticed the stairs connecting two instead of one apartment complex.

In his `basement` you could say, but it rather didn`t have the same purpose and build as a normal one, he went to his large walk-in closet. Now you may ask, why is his condo so weirdly built, why does he have two floors? Like you, Oikawa often had to seduce his enemies for valuable information. And leading them straight to a bed was much easier than guiding them to his personal bedroom – in which he slept and spent most of his time.

The bottom of his space was more individualized and fit to his taste. Ornaments from his past in Argentinia and albums from singers decorating the large room. His living space alone was like a labyrinth. Secret passages and doors everywhere- hiding either firearms or being of use for uncertain things.

In the middle was a large king sized bed – similar to the one upstairs. He didn`t like it to share his bed with women he`d only meet for one night, so he separately designed his condo in a way in which it first looks like it has only one floor with a bed and living room, a bathroom and a kitchen but underneath his actual sleeping chamber lays. Just like the room above his, there was a window serving as a wall.

He shuffled to the big open-closet and skimmed through the clothes who were neatly hanging on the rod. He picked out a black tight sleeveless turtleneck which also served as a tank top. Oikawa got into the plain clothing and soon followed the white bomber jacket with teal colorings. There was a big lettering appliqued on the back of it. It said `ARCANE`and was beutified with a font.

Putting on the matching cargo pants. Now his look was completed, with a smile he looked into his reflection: Street Racer Oikawa Tooru. Similar to you, Oikawa had a business to hide his dirty work. But he didn`t choose a typical spot – he chose the streets. An already illegal affair. Oikawa`s matter was already unlawful so why not enjoy it to his fullest? He thought that if the police is hunting him down then there would be no difference if he adds another business – one which he actually enjoys: Racing and Drifting.

As he was enjoying his outfit, rumbling behind his walls were heard. He paid attention to it till they opened, revealing a familiar figure. His friend and bodyguard – Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa glanced at him, perking his lips up to a smile. The expression on Hajime`s face didn`t go on unnoticed even when he tried to hide it as quickly as possible. He was relieved to see Oikawa well up, forgetting how he scolded himself for being unattentive while waiting for his mate to respond to the desperate calls in the night before.

“You miss me already, Iwaa?”, he teasingly spoke to the annoyed man.

“Shut up. I shouldn`t have worried about something, considering how well you look.”, Hajime scoffed at his pesky comment, “Besides: You called me over.”

“You right, my bad.”, Oikawa prefaced, “But you didn`t deny that you missed me though- “, he playfully joked before paying for it with a hit against his shoulder, “Okay, I`ll stop.”, he laughed while rubbing the ache in his arms away. Oikawa gave him a black card. Hajime lifted an eyebrow, not sure what to do with it while grabbing onto it. “Use it for our plans. I don`t think you have enough money for that, Iwa-chan.”

“Tch, annoying as always, Flattykawa”, Iwaizumi added, “By the way, why couldn`t I use the main entrance? You played with some girl`s heart again?”

Oikawa jestingly put his hands over his chest: “Ouch Iwa-chan, that you think of me that way. I was in the mid of business, serious business. I would never take a girl home while being in a fight.”, he clamored before he stopped the act and replied to Iwaizumi, he sighed, “No, not this time.”, was his response.

“Huh-, what do you mean?”, Hajime asked confused. Oikawa was never the type to date as he believed that there`s `only one love` for his life. For him, sex and love were never really connected, just benefits that may or may not come with it – depending on the person. Because all of his night meetings were strictly for business, he refrained himself from catching feelings. But as we both know, things never happen as you want, and so a girl once had held his heart in her grip.

“I thought you said you don`t want to date after all this bullshit.”, Hajime rambled.

“I never said that. I only said that I will not date if it`s not _her_ ”, Oikawa silenced him with a glare.

Iwaizumi stopped talking but was clearly disgusted and perplexed as the mood changed so quickly.

“And who might that _her_ be? You`re a playboy, Tooru. Don`t forget that.”, he mentioned with rolled eyes, not quite impressed by Oikawa`s harsh act, “The only thing I remember is when you were nonstop talking about this one girl. What was her name again? You never told me.”

“Y/N.”, Oikawa said with a blank face.

Hajime opened his mouth before quickly shutting it. With a fazed expression he stared to the ground.

“Y/N-. Our ally _Y/N_ lays above us in your bed? _She_ is the girl you fell in love with?”, questions flooding out of his mouth, he couldn`t believe what Oikawa just said. And then it all made sense. 

The reason why he was so keen to find out information about `nemesis`, why he was so careful, why he did so intense research about the leader – it was all because of you.

“Tch, you had a nice one. If she was indeed your past love, why couldn`t she recognize you then, hm?”, he asked inquiring. Not quite believing Oikawa`s words, since there are some flaws in his explaination.

“She lost her memory.”, Oikawa answered with a short statement, “after she went to Argentinia, she had to pay her dad`s debts, fucking asshole sold her for the drugs. I got sent to pick her up and all. It`s just that I had compassion for her. Getting foist off, tch. Since she`ll have a miserable life I just thought that I should show her some sympathy before I send her back with drugs in her stomach.”

“What? That`s not what we found out about her-. There`s nothing like that written in the files.”

“Hmm. They probably deleted all evidence about her past so she can secure her seat as the successor of the clan and the rivals can`t dug up it back up.”, he replied shrugged.

`Ah.`, Iwaisumi brushed it off before switching topics back to you, ` But was that all? I mean, showing pity won`t lead you to falling in love`, Hajime pried curiously since Oikawa seldom gave away stories about his life in South-America.

“I`ll tell you another time.”, he said with a nostalgic visage, remembering his past.

“Alright, just leave me on the hook then”, Hajime growled annoyed,” It`s better anyway, the race starts in a few.”

Oikawa straighten up, totally forgotten the match which was moving closer every minute. Drugs didn`t meant instant wealth, that`s why he combines it with his passion. Through that he finds a balance which doesn`t throw him too deep into the dark work.

“Alright, alright. Old man`s bugging you huh?”, Oikawa went back to the cheery mood and teased Hajime again – pushing away his lingering memories which he tried to burry away but with each word about you or his past, the came with a stronger wave of emotions.

Sometimes it`s anger, regret or longing. Sometimes it`s everything or none of them, his feelings gone numb. But even if any strong feelings came over him – he always perfectly hid them under his demeanor. The mask he always puts on, the mask no one ever saw him without with. That`s why he his gang name used to be `Crypt`- because no one ever unravelled his constant mind games and acts, besides the women he unconsciously fell for and lost. After moving to Tokyo he burried the past in Argentinia, only using the connection to the drug plants there and changed his name to `Arcane`. The crisp word means `understood by only a few` and after suffering from your loss, his only goal was to get you back to the person he once deeply cared for and the only one who ever saw his real self, whom not even he himself identified.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

“Let`s go, Trashykawa. We can`t afford to get late to the race, there`s 1,5 Million yen in the game. I need that to pay extras for my car, mane.”, Hajime pushed him with words while eyeing Oikawa`s movements, “Where the fuck you going?”

“Give me 2 min, ok? I want to say goodbye to _mi amor_ before leaving.”, he slowly went up the stairs and his voice faintly became more quiet, “You can go first, I`ll join up later. Be quiet with the engines. The exhaust should get used in the race for now, so don`t modify it too much.”

“Whatever, so many demands. Don`t you like flashy cars?”, Iwaizumi responded while turning around, going to the door which he just entered in. Oikawa stayed silent, going upstairs since he knew that Hajime already knew the answer. Unlike him, you disliked too much unnecessary noise, it gives you headaches. And flashy stuff wasn`t to your palate at all, you liked subtle elegant things, like your dagger or car.

As he arrived on the second floor, his eyes went straight to your sleeping body. Oikawa hasted to you in a rush; he didn`t had much time and wanted to enjoy it before he leaves. With one hand he stroked the falling strands on your face away and tucked them behind your ear. Moving closer to your head he whispered against your forehead: “I adore you so much _princesa._ ”, before placing a kiss on it.

His love parting still left a warmth on your skin, even when he left hours ago and the kiss was fading, you could still feel the tepidity creeping on your face, breaking through your sleep.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

The orange tint in the sky slowly became a bright blue decorated with white clouds. The sunrays` intense heat on your skin. The warmth got uncomfortable and wasn`t a light tickle anymore, it was a strong and brazing spurt.

You scrunched your nose, trying to shake it off. You senses and mind tardily woke up yet your thoughts were still in a clouded state. You lifted yourself up and looked around, bright light breaking through the glass wall. With an hazed gaze, you examined the room you were in. _That`s not my room?_ , you thought. A slow realization creeped into your head and your eyes widened. With a quick motion you looked to your side, checking if there`s someone laying.

“Whew. Lucky bitch.”, you reprimanded yourself, “He`s gone…”

You stood up with an intemperate body and sore limbs. You massaged and rubbed your shoulders and stretched your body for comfort but somehow it didn`t work, no relaxation coming through. An annoyed sigh exiting your mouth as you sauntered through the large space. Your gaze run through the room. Since it was quite dark last night and you were quite, you didn`t come to analyze everything.

Oikawa`s apartment was huge and he didn`t kept much furniture besides the necessarities. Only equipped with essential belongings, almost no decorations. Well, there were accessoiries but no personal ones. Just like your home. Kept minimalistic. In comparison, your and his apartment were quite similar, not many private belongings but unlike his, yours was rather in a brown and white style while his was in a dark color palette; not grunge but more in the neat and professional way.

The light shone down onto the black tiles on to floor while gently bringing out the dark brown walls. His living space in general didn`t had many walls, only a few dark wooden seperators which were seen through because they were horizontally cut. Oikawa didn`t like dark room so he decided to delete any unnecessary light preventer and chose such special set up for his condo.

You followed your way from last night to his bathroom. The lights flickered on along the with a large mirror topped wall. You stared baffled into your reflection – your hair was a mess and you didn`t wear anything besides a thin oversized shirt- your chest softly poking through the black colored fabric. You grabbed the textile and mildly smushed them in between your digits. The shirt was nice; it had a comfortable texture – not too abrasive or irritating feeling – and smoothly hugged your skin. While doing so, the scent of the body soap sweeped to your nose. A blend of toasted wood, and pepper with a hint of nutmeg, lavender soared trough your nsrils – picking on your smell-flask.

It smelled neutral yet so masculine and feminine the more you investigated the odor. But with the indulging scent, occurrences of the past night crashed into your conscious: the fight, the kisses, the caresses. It violently fell over you and the memories flood into your mind like a ravishing wind. You didn`t know whether to smile or to be chewed up. The enjoyable moments were great but the lingering thought of fucking your partner wasn`t as pleasing.

You tried to ignore them and just went ahead to a little cupboard. It was known that he was a playboy and you for sure knew that he was also some kind of gentleman, meaning that he indeed had many one-night stands but still had to have some type of hygiene products for the after-hours.

You opened it and saw various cleaning stocks, from toothbrushes to skincare and shampoos.

“So you really had shampoos but lied to me huh?”, you scoffed while grabbing all the products you needed. For a short time you remembered all the scents and sounds you both made in the shower again and a blushing tint grazed your cheeks. The confabulation was always quietly tracing through the back of your mind. You brushed it off and went to the shower construction. Oikawa gave you a body soap which smelled really familiar so you checked it out, only to discover that it was the same soap you used.

“Looks like I have to change my brand.”, you quietly mumbled. After going back to the white sink, you analyzed the product to check if they`re compatible with your skin. You lifted your eyebrows – again, the marques were the same, the substances identical to yours. With a query look you looked at them. You were confused and befuddled by the spotting. After a while you just disregard it, trying to get out as soon as possible and wanting to leave the apartment as soon as possible because you couldn`t neglect the keep growing creeps in your awareness.

After finishing up, you put your dress back on. It was still in good shape and because you didn`t want to keep Oikwa`s shirt and also couldn`t go into your club like that, you quickly threw it on. The dress was still tight on your curves, emphasizing your fit shape, though it was quite uncomfortable. Still, you endured it and made it to your office.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

You entered as two people greeted you – Ushijima and Blair. While his face looked rather worried, Blair`s face was more unfazed.

“Miss Y/N!”, he called out, rushing to you in haste, ”Where have you been Miss? Are you alright? We were worried!”, he touched your body, searching for injuries.

“I am okay, Waka!”, you laughed as he was the only one injured in the group, a patch on his temple, “shouldn`t I be the worried one? See, Blair isn`t even worried about me, so why should you be?”

“Miss, don`t drag me into this-“, she defended herself.

“Blair isn`t worried about anyone. And if she has been once, I never saw it then.”

“At least I am not as weak as you. Breaking down whenever a person you care for gets injured, you`re not like your work personality. Besides: Everyone knows that she only needs serious help when she`s gone for longer than 48h. We only look for her after that period of time.”

You chuckled by their little argument. It was refreshing since both of them usually had a stoic façade to hide their true personality. Even when you knew them the longest, it felt like you had to get to know them even better than the others.

They turned to your direction and with heated eyes they cleared their throat while seeing how heartily you enjoyed their little but with no serious intention fight.

“Anyway, Y/N. I am glad you`re back and healthy.”, she mentioned, using your name without formalities to subtly oppose Ushiwaka`s statement, “Ushiwaka`s people already cleaned and disposed of the bodies, nonetheless they didn`t find anything about the people who disturbed your meeting.” You sat down to the chair and put your hair up, ready to get serious into business.

You folded your hands against your chin while resting your elbows on the desk.

“No need to, darling. I already know who they are and now we only have to find out more about them.”, both of them looked quite startled, not expecting such a quick solution to the intruders identity. You told them about everything what happened – the Twins, Kita Shinsuke and your bondage with Oikawa`s gang – you purposely let out, that you went to Oikawa`s condo since you didn`t want them to know. It would had been awkward for you and your subordinates, if they had found out about your silly sex night with your ally.

Ushijima listened quietly and Blair carefully and quickly took notes about the event.

“And since they stupidly revealed their name, we only have to catch them. Somehow. I don`t know when we`ll have enough information to locate them and make an adequate plan but for that I have you guys.”, you tilted your head and slyly grinned at them.

“Ah yes, I understand. But why though? Why do we suddenly have an alliance with one of the mightiest gangs and are hunting the other? If it`s about the drugs, we could simply develop another one. I don`t see a reason to go on the nerves of a rising mafia star.”, Ushijima asked bluntly.

“You got a point. But making a new drug is too expensive and exhausting. Also, they disrespected me and my family, _cariño._ I can`t let that slip Waka, you know me.”, you threw your hands in the air, mimicking a defeated and obvious expression.

“What about the bond?”, he asked a bit slow. You chuckled, he always needs a bit time to process stuff when it`s about details but otherwise he`s great at combat thinking and fighting. For his flaws Blair always makes up.

“The alliance will strengthen our money intake and the concurrence isn`t as big as before. Besides that, they want newlings to get down too. Eventually our competition is also theirs. Further information will get discussed this evening.”, she explained the scheme to him. She rolled her eyes as she thought it was annoying to clarify such an obvious reason.

It was quiet for a while before Ushijima opened his mouth again to ask a question.

“Wakatoshi, will you spare me and Miss. Y/N with your dumb questions which have self-expanatory answers already?”, she angrily lashed out on him.

“Okay, then explain to me why he chose OUR gang. Why couldn`t he bond with the other gangs? They have much more experience and resources. We can only copy.”, he stood up, interlocking his arms as he daringly looked into her eyes.

“Well-…I don`t have an answer for that…”, Blair mumbled frustrated.

“Hey, hey. No need to get mad, _ricura_. Waka pointed out something good.”, you justified his continued asking, “I don`t really know, might ask that in the meeting. Good job.”

With a sweet smile you replied to Ushijima, causing him look away in shyness. You didn`t compliment him often since his actions went without saying and so your little comments always flatter him a lot.

You rubbed your temples, thinking about his question. What was the reason for choosing your gang? You tried to find explanation but nothing came into your mind. While lightly biting on your inner lip you gazed around the room – careful weighing the reasons for his decision. Refractions were shining through the large window behind your seat and you softly shook your head in a slow motion. Your eyes had no target, only wandering around and searching for an aim to secure your blank thought train on.

 _Maybe there`s something in here which can tell me about his intentions…_ , you thought foolishly. Your eyes roamed the black furniture. In the middle of your room was a black coffee table with beveled glass topping it, a dark leather couch surrounding it – adding a professional touch to it. On the walls are few acanthus decors which were delicately colored in a lovely gold. A few personal belonging were hung on the wall – albums and portraits of women. You were deeply interested in women – not necessarily sexually and romantically – but just fascinated by how beautiful they were. There`s nothing wrong with it.

What really stood out, was the old record player. It had a large bronze stereo speaker coming out the player. The object itself was classic brown and had its place on a little glass table near the onyx colored walls. Blair had quite the fun, picking out colors that almost look the same but in comparison had large differences. Furnishing was one of her passions and you gladly took that to advantage.

Going back to the mentation, you sighed. You weren`t able to find a single good excuse to why Oikawa chose your clan.

“You got me there, Ushi. Well, moving on.”, you sighed exhausted, “ What`s on the schedule?”

“Wait hold on. You already want to go to work? Dont you think you`re overworking yourself a bit? I mean, we just had a shooting last night…”, he remarked your plans. 

You shot him a guilty look, “ I know… But for me that`s just another reason so get into business. So, Blair?”, you swiftly switched the topic.

Blair cleared her throat before speaking up: “ For today you only have a few meetings with our groups to discuss the new drugs.”

“That`s not much. See Waka, nothing unbearable.”, you looked with a non agitated gaze to him.

“Oh, uhm...Oikawa will join and you`ll have a separate meeting beforehand. His `assistant` talked to me, but he had a rather rude tone, not gonna lie. Anyway, that`s about it. His partner said that he wants a private one”, her eyes rolled when she stressed the adjective. Blair hated to subjugate, even as your assistant, you still got sassy eyeing from the sides which you just amusingly welcomed.

“Private?”, Ushijima asked obtuse. You saw how Blair shot a nasty eye to his head which he didn`t notice. She hated unnecessary questions, stories - things in general and people more stupid than her, but to be fair, she was quite the intelligent person. With an IQ of 140, she could easily find a good job but she stayed faithfully by your side. The three of you knew each other since you guys were in kindergarten. 

You were quite surprised when your grandfather revealed, that they were actually sent to entertain and protect you when you were younger since your family - or rather dad - didn`t want to do anything with the mafia. Still your grandpa kept an eye on you and took care, even when you didn`t know. But after all the unveiling you guys stayed friends, co-owners of the gang and gladly submit to you because they were used to it since childhood - but not in a negative way, of course - thus the atmosphere was always pleasant as they sometimes gave in and showed their true warm colors and not their work facade.

“Means that only i shall speak to him.”, you replied with a soft smile while rubbing your temples.

“No i understood that, but is he dumb? Does he know that you`re the leader or why does he expect us to leave our boss alone with him?”

“Maybe it`s not him who`s dum-”

“Blair! Come on now.”, you chuckled, “ He probably just wants to make sure that nothing gets leaked, you know?”, going back to Ushijima`s question.

“Mhm.“, Ushijima responded, his question not quite answered but he knew that he tested your patience.

“Well, let`s dive right into work then. When exactly is the meeting?”

Blair looked into the tablet she was carrying the whole time, “Looks like you don`t have any plans till 3 p.m.”

“That`s a lot of time”, you cocked an eyebrow while your looked to the clock, ”You know what, I`ll go to our troops before the meeting starts. They`re probably worried since i wasn`t here when the backup came”, you added after your boys came into your mind.

The reason why the backup the day before didn`t come immediately was because there was a separate building for the serious matters - as in the drug laboratories and salons, the exercise etage, weapon chamber and rookie training grounds. In the strip club building was indeed a lab too but it got barely used and if so then only for storing the drugs that were getting used inside the club.

You also liked to spend time in this building since you were closer to your girls and also could keep the men in check. The other establishment - which you liked to call ` _dulce cartel´_ because of the sweet looking men inside of it - was rather a building which you let Ushijima rule over, but only over the combat side. You and Blair were the only ones ruling over business and the logical drug analyse.

Blair didn`t quite like doing the work you do so she chose to do the paperwork and organisation of the clan instead. It`s not like you would`ve done it anyway so you were pretty glad when she chose that as her job.

“Alright, just keep your phone in range while you`re in it. I`ll send a message.”, she notified you.

You nodded in consent and stood up to follow your plans.

As you moved closer to the door you heard some following words: “ Ma-, may i escort you...Y/N?”, you twirled around in surprise as you heard Ushijima vocalise that sentence. He didn`t use your name often and you were quite mazed by it. His stammering didn`t went unnoticed and so a quiet cackle was heard in Blair`s location. After glancing at her with a reprimand fixated look, you quickly switched faces and put on a soft smile; you had a weak spot for him, he was your childhood love. Usually you despise men but something in his robot-like liaison made him look so... innocent? You still didn`t know why but something about him made you vulnerable, he didn`t put any danger in sight and so you were much more comfortable around him.

He looked away shy, eyes fixated on the jet black pattern on the ground.

“Sure, Ushiwaka!”, you went for his old nickname with a cheery voice, imitating how you used to call him when you were younger.

He looked up with a warm and soft expression after hesitating because he was baffled of the sudden mood change. A small curve on his face as he tried to hide his smile. 

_Just like a little puppy,_ you thought while looming over his tall figure.

You continued to go your way as you slowly reached the end of your destination: the Parking garage. Ushijima quietly following you behind and making no noise. It wasn`t awkward, it even made you feel much more relaxed.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

With a smooth motion you pulled out the keys and firmly pressed them as a white BMW echoes and lights up in sync. Heels clacking and metal clirring collocated you while you went to your custom designed car in the middle of the empty garage. No one was there since it was broad daylight and clubbing was a rather night-life activity.

You sighed in awe while skimmed your hands on the cold door. The car was beautifully built and - on your personal request - got a matt white snake painted on the two luxurious wing doors. If a stranger would have connected all the snake symbols and the dagger, then they`d have said that you dedicated your whole life to whatever reason you imprinted the signs on you.

And they would be totally right - the clan, the history and foremost your grandfather had a great impact in your life and looking back, there always had been more happy than negative aspects because of that very occurrence.

Another button and the doors widely sprang open up to the air. You looked satisfied to them - pretty things always were an enjoyment for you. You plopped down onto the driver`s seat, inhaling the leathery smell mixed with your significant perfume. A blend of iris and patchouli ascending to your nose.

Soon after, Ushijima joined up and sat down with his weight. You plugged the key into the ignition and let your car warm up a bit before letting it sound. A rumbling and vibrating started in your motor.

“I`d buckle up the seatbelt, Waka.”

“Why?”, he asked unsure while slowly doing as you demanded.

“I know we got time and all, but i wanna see my boys soon.”, you slyly replied before hitting the gas pedal. You drove straight through the empty lots before drifting a sharp curve - fulminantly turning it over - and faced the exit. You stamped on the gas but not too much, since you weren`t in a free space, and tightly grabbed the black steering wheel and focused your eyes on the lifting ground plane; you rode the car to the swirling platforms which went up to the world. Before entering the spirals, you accelerated into 100 km/h and soon but sure neared the walls.

“Y/N-!”, he exclaimed with his hands on the safety adaptions and seatbelt.

You smirked and when our brink was dangerously close to the bricks and abruptly pulled the handbrake with the left hand while steering the car in a tight right circular motion, leading the car to drift into a perfect right swerve.

“Fuck-”

“Ah ah. That was the first out of three, _querido._ ”, and with a quick gaze you peeked at him, in full excitement, as he lowkey terrified followed your actions...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reminder, i don`t speak spanish nor english as my first language so please don`t be too harsh :)_  
>  Ricura = beautiful  
> Perra = slut  
> Forro/boludo = idiot  
> mi amor = my love  
> mi bebé = my baby  
> chico bonito = pretty boy  
> Preciosa = precious  
> pequeña zorra = little bitch/slut  
> Débil = weakling  
> Bellaca = horny girl  
> Princesa = princess  
> Bonita = beautiful  
> chico cachondo = horny boy  
> Cariño/querido = darling/dear/precious  
> Me alegro de haberte encontrado de nuevo. = I am glad i found you again  
> Dormir bien mi princesa = sleep well my princess
> 
> Further notices:   
> So i noticed that the author of deciphered got cancelled for stereotyping peoples of Hispanic origin. I apologize if i made anyone uncomfortable while they were reading my fanfic. I did not use Argentinia, to talk about how there are drugs and mafia and all. Just like Tokyo, i used it as background information since i had no intention of stereotyping the race and wasn't aware that people could pick it up the wrong way. I used Argentinia, just because Tooru went there, not because i connected the drugs with it. I am very sorry and i will stop using spanish phrases and names, out of respect, in further chapters after this one when people start pointing out their unpleasantness with it and the alleged drug association but i will still mention Oikawa's past in the story because i can't change something canon (that he went there). For recap: i had no intention of stereotyping the Hispanic people and was simply referring to his stay and not of the actual life there.  
> Regarding the author`s general plead to not post and continue stories about hers, i decided to not delete mine because it has a complete different story line with the only similarity being Oikawa as a Street racer although my focus is more laid on the Mafia and Drug business. By the end it`s the readers choice, of course! SO if many people want me to stop then i will.  
> I`d greatly appreciate it when people would understand my opinion and intentions while writing this story. I gladly accept contructive critism and if there is anything to better your reading experience, then let me know! :)  
>  Remember: This is in an alternate universe and not everything done and said is true neither a fact. 


End file.
